The path of Iron
by Desert Monk
Summary: On the night of the graduation exam Naruto changes he strives to become the strongest ninja in the lands. Strong/powerfull/super smart/funny Naruto NOT GODLIKE pairing Naruto x fem Haku x harem
1. Chapter 1

**THE PATH OF IRON**

**Summary :** On the night of the graduation exam, Naruto changes and is on his way to become a legend powerfull/strong/super smart/funny Naruto (NOT GODLIKE) Naruto x fem Haku x ?

**Author's Notes : I DON'T FUCKING OWN NARUTO. Hello this is my first story so I really appreciate any advice and reviews but please refrain from mockery and I'll open a poll for this story's main pairing THANK YOU AND ENJOY**

Konohagakure's outskirts.

In the middle of the night, the village hidden in the leaves was in chaos, ninjas from all ranks were running around like headless chickens in the streets, jumping from a rooftop to another and panicking.

Why would they be panicking you may ask?

Simple one Uzumaki Naruto, the village pariah and #1 prankster was jumping from tree to tree to reach his destination which was a clearing in the woods. He was a blond haired boy with deep cerulean eyes and six whisker marks on each cheek, he was rather short for his age and wearing a blinding neon orange jumpsuit that was clearly several sizes bigger than his malnourished body.

On his back was a big scroll, but not just any scroll, it was the village's forbidden scroll of sealing in which were stocked Konoha's most dangerous jutsu.

He arrived to his destination and set the scroll down, unrolled it and began reading.

"Mhmm...Let's see first jutsu : Kage bunshin no jutsu ? man I suck at bunshins. Oh well if I learn that Mizuki-sensei will totally let me pass Dattebayo !"

_The Kage bunshin is a high B ranked kinjutsu which consists in creating one or several solid clones of the user, it is a more advanced form of bunshin which can attack, dodge, punch and do anything the user can. It can also transfer back the memories and experience of the clone to the user. WARNING: Beware the jutsu divides equally the chakra between the user and his clones which can lead to chakra exhaustion or even death._

"WOW that is some kickass jutsu it is absolutely AWESOME I can even use it for training so I'll be learning other jutsu really fast. Okay let's see the hand signs" Exclaimed Naruto.

After about three hours of intensive training the blonde finally got the jutsu down and was panting and covered in dirt. It was to this scene that Iruka arrived.

"Naruto I found you" said Iruka panting.

"Heh heh I found the nose bleeder" replied Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"YOU IDIOT _I_ FOUND _YOU_" screamed Iruka using his Demon head jutsu.

"Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll? Are you out of your mind?"

"Whaa… b-but Mizuki-sensei said if I learn a jutsu from the scroll he'll let me pass! Was he lieing to me?!" said the blond with his head down in shame.

'_Huhh ? Mizuki ?' _thought Iruka when suddenly a rain of kunais flew from a tree embedding themselves into him.

"Wha ? What's happening Iruka-sensei? Mizuki-sensei?" screamed a confused Naruto.

"Hello Naruto give me the scroll so I can pass you" said Mizuki barely suppressing a snicker.

"NARUTO WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL!" cried Iruka.

"Hey Naruto do you want to know why everybody hates you? Why they beat you? Why they ignore you?"

"NO MIZUKI STOP IT'S AGAINST THE SANDAIME'S LAW TO-" shouted Iruka but he was interrupted by Mizuki.

"Shut up Iruka I don't care about that old fool's law. Now brat the reason why everybody hates you is because you are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, you are the Nine-tailed Fox you-" said Mizuki preparing to launch his windmill shuriken but was interrupted by insane laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Oh man that's rich you retard along with the rest of the village actually think I'm a demon?! You know you're all just a bunch of dumbasses because if I was the demon I would have killed you after the first beating HAHAHAHAHA" laughed the blond like a maniac.

"Shut up you demon I'll kill you with one punch and I'll be proclaimed a hero by the village and-" began Mizuki but he was again interrupted by the orange clad boy.

"and you will die by the orders of the sandaime because you just broke his law AND insulted him tsk tsk you really got yourself in a pickle Mizuki but enough talk EAT THIS TAJYUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU BITCH"

Both chunins widened there eyes, Mizuki in fear and Iruka with pride as they witnessed hundreds upon hundreds of clones appear in the clearing and on the trees.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING MIZUKI-TEME NOBODY AND I MEAN _NOBODY_ TRICKS NARUTO UZU-FUCKING-MAKI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT WITHOUT HIS BALLS BEING SHOVED DOWN HIS THROAT; COME ON DUDES ATTACK" yelled a Naruto from the crowd and with that the forest was filled with cries of pain and agony for the next hour.

Naruto dispelled his clones to reveal the battered and bloodied form of Mizuki lying on the ground. Iruka came and said "Naruto close your eyes" he did just that and felt a cold substance on his forehead.

"Now open your eyes" Said Iruka as Naruto opened them to reveal the face o his sensei without a forehead protector. He raised his hands and touched the metal on his head as his mouth stretched into a full-blown grin. He launched himself into his mentor in a crushing hug while shouting "THANK YOU SENSEI I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU". And with that he went to sleep on Iruka's chest.

"I know you won't" trailed of the pineapple haired chunin with a smile of pride while carrying the blond and the forbidden scroll on his back to the Hokage tower.

******MEANWHILE IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE******

"Where am I?" Said our favorite blond.

**"So my container finally graces me with his presence"** roared a booming voice of a giant reddish fox with nine tails.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooo bunny ears" said the hyperactive blond


	2. Chapter 2

**The path of Iron**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes : I DON'T FUCKING OWN NARUTO. Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for reading and don't worry next chapter's coming soon and it's gonna be awesome. ANd I'm thinking of letting Naruto have three girls cuz I wanna put him on the CRA, I'd prefer Kin tsuchi or Karin, and Temari cuz I already have a plot for them but you're free to choose and I'm sure I'll be able to pop some ideas for your choice. Anyway ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL UNLEASH GAI'S AND LEE'S GENJUTSU OF DOOM ON YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !**

**Chapter 2**

*****IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE*****

"Helloooooooooooooooooooo bunny ears" said the hyperactive blond.

**"BUNNY EARS? BRAT YOU MUST HAVE BALLS OF PURE STEEL TO ADRESS ME IN SUCH A DISRESPECTFULL WAY!" **Screamed the monster fox.

"Oh so I'm assuming you're the big bad Kyuubi?" Said Naruto with sarcasm.

**"Yes and seeing as you're not shitting yourself I'm going to assume that you're very brave or very stupid but I'm going to assume it's the second"**

"HEY FUCK YOU and I know that you can't hurt me in here after all the yondaime was a genius and he would have expected a meeting between jailor and prisoner"

**"True but are you sure you're the same hyperactive midget who screams his dream to every fucking person he meets at the top of his lungs and wears a PLEASE KILL ME jumpsuit? I mean not that I'm complaining it is indeed an interesting development and that's why I propose you a deal"**

"A deal? Why?"

**"Because I like your new ****_take-no-shit _****attitude and not to forget that you're MY container so it would be really embarrassing for me if you're weak. I have a reputation to keep brat"**

"Okay what are the terms?"

**"Oh this is gonna be good… Well I'll give you a never seen before bloodline and I'll be your sensei IF you give me access to your senses and change the scenery in here cuz I don't wanna live in a sewer for decades and I would like to kill a man for me who goes by the name of Uchiha Madara the bastard already used me twice to do his dirty work"**

"Hmm okay but can you tell me about my bloodline? Is it a dojutsu like the Uchiha's Sharingan or Hyuga's Byakugan? And what do you mean used you?"

**"Kid you're bloodline is chakra based, it makes your chakra far denser to the point of becoming pure iron, you can say that if used correctly you can transform anything into metal and iron. The downside is that it Elemental transformation which is elemental chakra used for elemental jutsus such as the Katon: Goukakyuu; will be practically impossible for you because of the density of the chakra, it would be unconvertible. As for what I mean by used ME, well let's just say that he put me in a genjutsu with his sharingan and made me attack your village 12 years ago so he is basically the reason why everybody hates you and you're an orphan"**

"Wait you knew my parents?"

**"Well I knew your mother because she was my previous jailor. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, a beautiful red head with a temper that mad ME quiver in my boots. Seriously man that woman could have made Shinigami shit himself, but she was very kind hearted and loved you with all her heart. I can't tell you how much of a pain it was to hear her thoughts about you it sickened me all that ****_l-love_****"** Kyuubi made gagging gestures.

**"As for your father well he was Namikaze Minato AKA your Yondaime Hokage. Now don't get me wrong kit because I can't have you breaking down or becoming an emo avenger who hates everybody **(in the Uhiha compound a certain Uchiha sneezed which caused his jutsu to explode in his face and for his curses to be heard throughout the village) **so let me tell you that your old man loved you as much as your mother but he couldn't use another child if he could not give up his own"**

"Yeah I get it thanks for your support and don't worry I forgave you three already but when I go to the afterlife I'm seriously gonna kick dad in the nuts"

**"OOOOh take me a picture while you're at it"**

"Hehe"

**"Enough chit chat and back to business well as your new sensei I'll start with your new torture err training schedule for this week. You'll begin tomorrow at 5 am with physical exercises while making clones to practice the leaf exercise for chakra control and master the Kage Bunshin no jutsu to use it without handseals. Then when the library opens I suggest henging a dozen or more clones into regular villagers and making them go there because frankly I don't think allow you there. Search for other chakra control exercises and practice using them til noon where we I'll teach you to go hunting for food to make lunch cuz I'm changing your diet into a more healthy one. After lunch we'll begin practicing the use of your bloodline and we'll continue with the same routine all week long until you master all the required chakra control exercises"**

"Okay is that all?"

**"Yes but don't forget your end of the deal"**

"Oh right so how do I do it?"

**"Take a corner of the seal out, this will weaken it a smirch but it will also give me access to your senses and let us chat telepathically without you needing to come here"**

Naruto did what the fox asked and red chakra leaked from the cage into the mindscape.

"Done now what?"

**"Just imagine your mindscape changing into something more pleasant"**

The blond genin began to focus and the mindscape began to ripple, grass replaced the sewer like floor and trees sprouted from the ground and you could see a large village resembling Konoha nearby. Seeing the fox's awed expression Naruto smirked.

"Well I did just what you wanted and I added a village like Konoha so you could have some fun"

**"Kit you just made me happier with this act than in my whole life I respect you deeply kit, I really do"**

"Allright Kyuubi-sensei I'll make ya proud"

**"We'll see kit, we'll see" **finished the fox as Naruto faded from the mindscape.

**"Alright time for some FUN hehehe"** cackled the fox while charging at the village.

*****TIMESKIP: NEXT MORNING NARUTO'S APARTMENT*****

Naruto woke up at 5 am like Kyuubi told him and got dressed up in his usual neon orange jumpsuit.

**"Brat you'll have to go shopping to buy more decent clothes"**

"Hmph like I didn't try but I'm always kicked out of those fucking retarded villagers' shops and I only found this jumpsuit in the trash"

**"Then go to the Hokage and tell him to lead you to a shop there has to be a decent one in this shit hole of a village after all"**

"Umm okay I'll go ask him tomorrow NOW LET'S GO TRAINING"

Naruto went first for a jog around the village then at 6 am began stretching and doing push-ups, sit-ups and pull-ups, he practiced his kunai throwing then at 7 am he made a dozen shadow clones, henged them into random ninja then sent them to the library to study chakra control, taijutsu styles, academics and other subjects such as chemistry, fuinjutsu and mechanical engineering, the last two because Kyuubi told him that they will be essential for the use of his new bloodline.

Then he began practicing the leaf exercise until noon when the fox told him to go into the woods and set traps with various baits and go fishing at a nearby river. After catching some preys, Kyuubi taught the blond how to peel of their skin, take out there organs and roast them.

In the afternoon Kyuubi began tutoring him on the use of his bloodline.

**"Listen kid your bloodline is as I said, chakra based, giving you an extremely dense chakra to the point where you can use the iron element but without other elements. It's uses are limitless, as you can, by adding a chakra to an object change its molecular structure into iron, you will even be able to transform you body into iron and create multiple devices with the use of seals. Today we'll practice using your new bloodline by transforming stones and pebbles into iron NOW MAKE ME 1000 KAGE BUNSHIN SO WE CAN BEGIN YOUR TORTURE…ERR TRAINING"**

"SIR YES SIR" Naruto made the required Kage bunshin.

**"Good get each one of your clones to take a leaf and channel chakra into it while imagining it becoming very dense and solid"**

Naruto relayed the instructions to his clones and they begun working. By the end of the day each clone presented his leaf which was completely grey, denser and heavier than a normal leaf. He was about to dispel them all when-

**"NOOOOOOOOOOO YOU IDIOT DON'T DO THAT YOU'LL RISK TURNING YOUR BRAIN INTO MUSH, EVEN THEN I'LL HAVE A FUCK-LOAD OF MEMORIES TO ORGANIZE"**

"Oh ok (he turned to his clones) Oi! All of you dispel every 2 minutes in groups of 10"

They did just that and the blond was assaulted each time with a big load of memories. After about an hour all the clones were dispelled even those at the library so Naruto and Kyuubi began planning their training schedule for tomorrow.

**"Okay kit today was good but tomorrow we'll begin at the same hour except at 10 am you'll have to go shopping with the old man and you will begin practicing tree walking and water walking and in the afternoon we'll begin practicing the use of your bloodline on each of your limbs"**

With that Naruto went to Ichiraku to get dinner and then back home where he drifted off into dreamless sleep.

*****TIMESKIP: NEXT DAY AT 10 AM*****

Naruto was on his way to the Hokage tower, when he got there he went straight into the sandaime's office, he ignored the rude secretary bitching him about an appointment and knocked on the door then entered after heering a feint "Enter".

"Hey Old man" Exclaimed the blond cheerfully.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun how are you?" Asked the Professor with equal happiness but Naruto could detect a hint of worry in his tone.

'Maybe he thinks I'm still down about the other day' thought the blond.

"Really good thanks for caring old man"

"So Naruto what brings you here?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you could take me shopping for new clothes or if you could at least point me into a good shop"

"Of course I'll help you, unfortunately I'm very busy so I will give you the address of the 'Iron claw' it's currently run by an old friend of mine but why the sudden change?" asked the hokage intrigued.

"Well I wanted to take my new career as a ninja seriously so I figured I better begin by changing my wardrobe" said the genin confidently with fires of determination burning in his eyes.

"Well always know that I am proud of you and will support you with your decision"

"Thanks old man" said Naruto as he turned to leave with the address but was stopped by the hokage.

"Naruto (he spoke seriously) before you leave I just wanted to apologize about not telling you about your _tenant_"

"Don't worry about it old man I understand your reasons and umm"

'Should I tell him?' thought Naruto

**'Kit tell him about me and the deal if you want but not about your bloodline or parents for now'**

'Ok'

"Look old man I wanted to tell you something. I… contacted Kyuubi" The sandaime's eyes widened instantly and was about to speak but Naruto wasn't finished.

"I contacted him and we made a deal… He asked for access to the five senses and a more pleasant environment in my mindscape in exchange to being my sensei"

"Are you sure you can trust him? We ARE talking about the same beast that destroyed half the village 12 years ago" asked sarutobi still suspicious of the foxe's intentions.

"Yeah well the furball said that the attack wasn't its fault, it was controlled by a guy named Uchiha Madara"

"Impossible! Madara Uchiha was killed more than 40 years ago by the shodaime"

"Well apparently he survived or it was another Uchiha masquerading as Madara" said Naruto while tapping his chin.

"Hmm it's possible"

"Old man the fox just told me he had a request, he wants to be my only sensei so he doesn't want me put on a team with a sensei and genin, think of it as apprenticeship"

"Hmm this is a very difficult task but I'm not Hokage for nothing so I"ll pull some strings but you will still have to attend team placement"

"Thanks old man" finished Naruto with a wave and a bow.

*****AT THE IRON CLAW*****

Naruto found the shop and entered through a large door. The sound of bells announced his arrival, and a girl stood from behind the counter. The girl was about the blond's age, maybe a year older and was wearing sleeveless Chinese style pink top with blue pants and had her hair made in buns that made her look like a panda.

"Hello welcome to the 'Iron Claw' how may I help you?" said the bun haired girl cheerfully.

"Yes good morning, I am in need of some deent ninja clothes and I was hoping you would assist me miss…"

"Tenten Higurashi and who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Aah yes I heard of you in the academy, wait you're that kid who painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight?" asked Tenten in disbelief.

"Haha yeah well it was one of my best pranks" said Naruto while scratching his head sheepishly.

Tenten giggled and then made a sign for him to follow her. After a couple of hours Naruto came out of the dressing room in his new outfit, he was sporting a brown cloak and a sleeveless black top with a mesh shirt underneath, he wore black anbu pants with steel coated boots. He also wore a facemask and a strange hat resembling to the Hokage's with red markings on it and the kanji for Iron in the middle (see my profile pic for more info), his headband was tied to his right arm.

Tenten actually blushed a little at his appearance but quickly shook it off and went to the counter to write the bill.

"Okay Naruto-san that will be 4000 ryou" said Tenten as Naruto pulled out the correct amount of money.

"Thanks Tenten-san see you" exclaimed Naruto and with that he left.

In the afternoon, the blond trained with his bloodline with a thousand clones. At first it was really difficult as transforming a limb required high chakra control and it was _fucking_ HARD to move once a limb became iron. It was as if he tried to move the Hokage monument but Kyuubi told him it was like using wheights so he should always use it in physical exercises AND the drain it takes to do it puts a strain on the chakra coils which makes them bigger, _much _bigger, needless to say death would have been his fate if he didn't have a big ass fuzz ball stuck in his stomach.

And so the week went on, by the team selection day, Naruto was able to transform all of his body to iron even though it makes him much slower in this state and was able to create his first inventions, he used his old goggles and made them iron then drew chakra sensing seals and vision enhancing seals on them. It was like having a pair of Byakugan eyes without the 360 degree and X-Ray vision. He also created his first weapons, a couple of chakra pistols with pressure seals on them which gives chakra a great boost to be fired.

Naruto was proud of his achievements in a week, he made a decision, he now has a second dream which is to become the worlds greatest inventor.

**A/N: OH BEFORE I FORGET Thanks TheLazyRiver for your proposition I'll try to make the next chapter at least 4000 words but it's gonna take a week maximum to finish.**

**OH and let me know if you want Haku instated a genin or chunin I can work with both choices.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The path of Iron**

**Author's Notes : I DON'T FUCKING OWN NARUTO, I DON'T LIKE LITTLE BOYS LIKE OROCHIMARU. HI dudes and dudettes, my beloved authors THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. Man I'm still new at this AND I ONLY GOT 1 COMPLAINT (**insert break-dance, a lamp brakes, and author ends up with his mother's sandal up his ass). OUCH anyway I just altered the poll so you could have 2 votes and the top 3 girls will be chosen. OH YEAH In case you're wondering about my profile pic, it's actually a manga character named Desert Punk, I read the manga and let me tell you THIS DUDE IS THE CRAZIEST, BADDEST AND AWESOMEST MOTHERFUCKER I EVER READ ABOUT, I MEAN JUST READ THE GUY TOOK OUT AN ARMORED TANK WITH A PISTOL AND A FRIGGIN SHOTGUN ! :OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Also there will be a Sasuke and Sakura bashing but I'll forgive the latter after some time.**

**Ryuujin96 : Thanks for your compliment actually I didn't think of comparing Naruto to Tony Stark, as for his speed, I figured I'll have him put some gravity seals AND he'll transform his whole body to iron and put it under a henge, that way when he needs a boost he will just turn his body back to normal so he will be WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY lighter and faster. I actually explained his difficulty in the last chapter. Oh and you'll see in this chapter I got something awesome planned for him.**

**Silvermane1 : What you said was actually my plan for Karin but please everybody VOTE IN THE POLL. ( as for Tenten reginald D. Uchiha it'll be diificult but I'll try what I can). I myself want Kin Tsuchi and Temari as well.**

**Here's the poll : (I'll put your demands as votes for now and I also voiced mine)**

**Tenten : 2**

**Hanabi : 1**

**Karin : 1**

**Kin tsuchi : 1**

**Samui : 1**

**Yugito : 0**

**Fuu : 0**

**Hinata : 0**

**fem Kyuubi : 0**

**Anko : 0**

**Yugao : 0**

**Temari : 0**

**Mei : 0**

**Hana Inuzuka : 0**

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**ENJOY READING I'll try to make some funny scenes in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

*****TIMESKIP: TEAM SELECTION DAY*****

Naruto woke up today at 7 am, he still had two more hours before he has to attend the academy for his _last_ day. Finally! After 5 hole fucking YEARS of schoolwork and boredom, he became a ninja he was excited like a kid in a candy store. He got up, brushed ate some fruit and cereals and oddly, a _fork._The blond could still remember his shock when the fox told him that another way of strengthening his body and making his bones denser was to eat iron daily like kunais, shuriken, kitchen utensils... He was surprised when he ate some (he has his body constantly turned into metal as to digest the iron and to train) that it was actually _good_, it had a weird but delicious slty taste **(A/N : NO I HAVEN'T TASTED A FORK TO KNOW THIS PIECE OF INFORMATION I assume it's because of the minerals in the metal). **

So he went to his closet, took out his clothes, hat and goggles which he wore on his eyes to give them a test drive, he picked up his pistols and hooked them on his belt and he pulled up his facemask, he was NOT in the mood for glares today, true he was ecstatic but he was also annoyed at having to see his old 'wonderfull' classmates (well except for some of them) beause he was sure once he was recognized they wouldn't stop mocking him just to pass the time.

"Hmph, it's best if I act incognito that way until my name is mentioned I won't be disturbed" said the blond to himself and with those words he was on his way to the academy.

On the way to his destination he felt a small chakra signature following him, he turned around to see some kid trying to hide behind a brown blanket from which a mop of his brow hair was showing.

"Okay brat drop that pathetic excuse for a camouflage and show me your mug" said Naruto half-annoyed and amused by this kid's lack of stealth.

The blanket dropped to reveal a smirking little boy, he was around 9 years old wearing a LONG blue scarf around his neck with a yellow shirt and grey shorts, he also wore a cap with a frowning face on it **(A/N : whoever guesses who gets a cookie). **The boy was smirking and looking at the blond with childish admiration in his eyes.

"Very good you must be strong to see thro my camouflage" said the boy much to the amusement of Naruto.

"What do you want Konohamaru?" asked the blond slightly intrigued by the kid's goal.

"I want you to train me" said the now revealed Konohamaru while pointing a finger at the young inventor and displaying a cocky smirk.

"No" said the blond very briefly.

"Oh PLEASE BOSS COME ON! You must be really strong to have defeated grandpa with your jutsu **(A/N: for those who don't know who his grandpa is tell me your country and address so I can come and kick your ass)" **Yelled Konohamaru.

"Don't you have a trainer, Ebisu-san isn't it?"

"Yeah but he's not as strong as you and he's always yapping about how he's the shortcut for me to become Hokage"

"Well okay then come with me I'll teach you something useful and why do you want to become Hokage?"

"It's because grandpa named me after the village but nobody calls me by my name, when they see me all they see is the 'honorable grandson'" said the academy student while bowing his head in sadness.

'Huh he's like I used to be' thought the blond.

They arrived to a training ground with Konohamaru leading the way while practically bouncing up and down.

"Well then I am going to teach you.. (Konohamaru is listening intently with stars in his eyes "...to climb trees" the boy facepalmed on the ground.

"WHAT? but I already know how to climb trees" yelled an iritated Konohamaru thinking that the blond was tricking him.

"You didn't let me finish, I will teach you to climb trees without your hands like this (Naruto demonstrated by walking up the tree and going back) you see? by channeling a certain amount of chakra to your feet you can stick to any wertical surface now it's your turn but be careful not enough chakra and you'll slip, to much chakra and you'll be blasted from the trunk"

The little kid eagerly nodded and was about to run to the tree when

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yelled an irritated Naruto.

"You don't have to run you know the right process is to work _slowly,_start by putting your right foot on the trunk then channel the necessary chakra until it sticks really hard then put your left foot above the right one and repeat the process" explained the blond.

This carried on for about an hour until the brat was finally able to get 15 feet off the ground. It was then that Ebisu came and started berating Naruto by calling him a hooligan and accusing him of corrupting the 'honorable grandson'. Konohamaru charged at him as he was up a tree, Ebisu not knowing that the kid was able to tree-walk was actually surprised when he saw his protégé running up to him, although he didn't make it, Ebisu was still impressed.

"Ebisu-san as you can see I have no ill intention towards Konohamaru-kun, I was merely teaching him tree-climbing" said Naruto in a calm and collected voice.

"Well then I apologize for my misjudgment of the situation Naruto-san now I will be taking the Honarable Grandson with me" said Ebisu while pushing up his glasses **(A/N: God I have to get myself some shades I totally dig that style it's so cooooool)** and making a grabbing motion towards the little boy.

"No I wanna stay with the Boss he's cooler and he's teaching me cool jutsu" reposted Konohamaru.

"Now now brat give Ebisu-san some credit I mean sure his lectures might be boring but he's an elite tutor so following his instructions should be more than sufficient to your training, and besides I you wanna become Hokage you're going to have to fight for the hat" said Naruto coolly.

"Okay then you're not my teacher any more from now on, WERE RIVALS" Said the young Sarutobi with fires of determination burning in his eyes. And with that he left with his tutor.

"Huh, finally now let's go to the academy and get this shit over with so I can start some fucking missions" said Naruto and with that he dashed to the academy building.

He entered the class to see that Iruka-sensei was still not there but he wasn't the first as some civilian kids along with his friends Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Shino and now ex-rivals Sasuke and Kiba.

'Acting as cocky as always ne? those two (Sauke and Kiba) are strong but I don't need no rivals' thought the blond.

All eyes turned to him, while some girls were creeped out by his mysterious appearance, others were blushing at how 'cool and badass' this kid looked. Indeed each eye was studying the blond trying to remember his face (if they could see it due to the facemask and goggles) but none could recognize him. It was a kid with red marks on his cheeks and furry coat with a white puppy on his head that spoke first.

"Hey you who are you? And how come you're here you didn't take the graduation exam with us?" This got similar reaction from the croud as the graduates started asking questions.

"None of your business, as for your second question I was passed by the Hokage himself" replied the inventor coolly. He came up to the first row and sat a seat away from a dark haired boy in a blue shirt who was studying him from the corner of his eye for a moment but then went back to brooding.

Naruto took out one of his pistols and a screwdriver a began working on it in hopes of giving more power to its shot. While this was going on the mentioned before genin were looking at Naruto with a critical eye and were having different thoughts.

'Troublesome hope he doesn't cause trouble it would be too troublesome to watch and more troublesome to be involved…Troublesome' Thought the lazy Nara.

'(Munch) Hmm he (Munch) looks really (Munch) creepy but I never (Munch) seen him before (Munch)' Thought Choji while eating his barbecue chips.

'Interesting ' Thought the stoic Aburame** (A/N: 'nuff said)**.

'Oh how I wish Naruto was here, this guy looks scary' Thought the Hyuuga Heiress **(A/N: I AM NOT WRITING THE STUTTERING BECAUSE 1) THIS IS HER FUCKING THOUGHTS SO SHE SHOULDN'T BE DOING IT AND 2) I'M LAZY SO I DON'T WANNA ****L****).**

'Hah who does that newbie think he is? I'll show him I'm top dog around these parts' Thought the cocky and hyperactive Inuzuka.

'Hmph just another loser to slow me down and what's that thing he's holding? Looks like a weapon. Hn if that is the case he should give it to me, an Uchiha, an elite' Thought the arrogant Uchiha.

"Hey new kid what's that in your hand?" Asked Sasuke while displaying an arrogant grin.

"That my ignorant comrade is a screwdriver" Said the blond which earned laughs from the boys in class and looks of outrage from the Uchiha's fangirls.

"Shut up you peasant what I meant was-" Started the raven haired youth but was interrupted by twin screeching.

"I WIN" Yelled two girls, one with pink hair and a bigger than normal forehead and the other with platinum blond hair.

"Shut up Ino-pig I was here first so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun" screeched the pink haired girl like a banshee.

"You shut up Forehead my foot was 3 inches before yours so I was first" reposted the blond girl just as loud.

"Umm can you please keep it down?" asked Naruto as both girls turned to him.

"Who are you? AND MOVE IT SO I CAN SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN" Yelled the rosette.

While both girls started to fight over the seat the rest of the fangirls got up and began joining the bickering which was making Naruto more annoyed by the second. After about a minute he snapped.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING MONKEYS HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK IF I HAVE A DOZEN GIRLS ARGUING IN MY EAR ABOUT SOME GUY, AND YOU TWO (he yelled pointing at Ino and Sakura **a/n: sorry forgot to mention their names**) THERE'S TWO FUCKING SEAT ONE ON EACH SIDE OF THE UCHIHA SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR YAPS" The young inventor shouted while displaying a small amount of killing intent which was more than enough to shut the girls up and return them to their seats. Ino and Sakura hesitantly sat down on each side of the Uchiha and returned to swooning over him much to his dismay.

"Hey loser you still haven't answered my question what are you working on?" said Sasuke arrogantly.

"I don't have to answer your question" replied Naruto emotionlessly although the Uchiha's attitude was grating his nerves.

"HOW DARE YOU HE'S SASUKE-KUN, AN UCHIHA, HE'S MUCH BETTER THAN YOU SO ANSWER HIS QUESTION" screeched the pink banshee apparently forgetting about the recent incident with the blonde genin.

"You shut up you're making me lose my sanity with that voice of yours and you (he pointed at the Uchiha) I don't have to answer you because you're not my superior in rank you're just a genin with a big heritage and let me tell you Uchiha I don't give a flying shit about your family name cuz you're the same as everyone else" said the blond.

Sasuke, offended and angered got up from his seat and charged at the blond while his fan girls began cheering but as soon as he was in Naruto's range, faster than anyone could see, the blond pulled out his other pistol and aimed it at the Uchiha's forehead while never lifting his face of the second pistol on the table.

"One more step and I'll blow your brains out, now. Get. Back. To your seat and return to your brooding like a good boy" Said the blond with a dangerous edge to his voice making all the students gulp.

Before anyone could say more Iruka entered the classroom.

'Wow everyone is so quiet I wonder what got to them' to say the pineapple haired chunnin was surprised would be an understatement; he was downright SHOCKED and disappointed because he didn't get to use the **Demonic Head no jutsu **on the new graduates.

Shrugging those thoughts off, he decided to begin by making a speech about the importance of being a ninja and the responsibility each of the graduates has towards his village. He then moved to the team placement:

"Well then let's continue with the team selection I'm sure you're all eager to know your teams. Okay Team 1… Team 7 will have Sai, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi" He was interrupted by a cry of "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL" from Sakura to whivh he threw a quick "SHUT UP", he then continued "Now then Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata under Yuhi Kurenai, Team 9 is still in circulation from last year and finally team 10 will be Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru under Sarutobi Asuma" Finished Iruka.

"Umm Iruka-sensei what about that guy?" Said Ino while pointing at the blond.

"Oh yes sorry well team 11 will be Uzumaki Naruto" said the chunnin shocking the genin who turned to Naruto.

"May I go now Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruto and at his nod he dashed out of the window and disappeared.

"THAT WAS NARUTO?" Yelled all the students together with their jaws hitting the floor, well except the ever so stoic Aburame and Sasuke who was silently fuming about being humiliated by the dobe.

"Yes that was Naruto, he passed by taking a much harder exam than you and became genin, he also requested not to have a team so as to train alone until he becomes chunnin" responded Iruka to the new ninjas' question.

***Timeskip: two months later: mission room***

In 2 months Naruto has grown in leaps and bounds, his inventions multiplied he now had multi-function gauntlets strapped to his arms, those babies can turn into huge fists **(a/n : think of Generator Rex's giant robotic fists only slightly smaller, grey and have 5 fingers instead of three), **machine-guns that work with the same seals as the pistols only far stronger because those seals are charged with youki, yes that's right in those two months, Naruto trained by using the kyuubi's chakra to power his body and inventions, he trained to the point where he was able to access one tail in his normal form and 2 tails in his iron form; the gauntlets also included work utensils such as small power tools. He also upgraded his goggles so they have a zooming feature and very precise sensors so it will be able to detect high speed movements, he added a chakra powered saw to his head so it became a very deadly weapon as well as a very useful tool. He abandoned his facemask as well saying that it irritated him.

In this period Naruto has obliterated the record for achieving the biggest number of D-ranked missions (with the help of his clones of course) and used the money to buy new furniture for his house. He used his clones to strengthen the entire complex (it was abandonned) and add a laboratory, HUGE kitchen, living room, dojo and a Danger room to test his devices.

He now found himself in front of the Hokage who was smoking his tobacco while looking at the genin with nothing short of pride.

"Very good Naruto-kun, in two month only you did more than a hundred D-ranks I am very proud of your progressed" said the Sandaime with a smile.

"Thanks Jiji I told you I would improve" responded Naruto cheerfully while giving a bow and a grin, the old man turned serious.

"Now Naruto the reason I have called you here is to assist a Kakashi's team on an C-rank turned B-rank with a possibility of becoming an A-rank mission to the land of Waves"

"An A-rank with a team of genin? Is that guy a retard or something?"

"I don't know, now your client is Tazuna, a renowned bridge builder and there is the possibility of encountering chunin level or higher ninjas, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, well it's not a question, it's more of a request I'd like to have free authority on myself in this mission cuz I don't want and idiot like that Kakashi guy to boss me and make more dangerous decisions"

"Granted just don't take any risks" Finished sarutobi while handing Naruto the official form who bowed and left the room .

***TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS LATER : LAND OF WAVES***

Naruto got off the ferry and payed him a good sum, he asked him if he knew where Tazuna's house was, he nodded and pointed to a nice looking small house on a hill near the village. Naruto thanked him and went on his way, while walking on the streets, the blond felt pity for the villagers and anger towards Gato, that mother-fucking son of abitch is gonna die soon!

He arrived to the house and knocked on the door, moments later a beautiful young woman in an apron answered.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she asked in a tender voice.

"Are you miss Tsunami?" At her nod he continued "I'm the backup" he said.

The woman nodded and let him in while shouting for the other ninjas to come along with her father.

"What is it Tsunami-san? Who's at the door?" said Kakashi but stopped when he saw the genin "Yes? Are you the backup?"

"Yes I am, Naruto Uzumaki at your service Kakashi-san" said the blond as the rest of the team joined the jonin.

"What are you doing here Naruto-baka? We asked for back up not a loser like you!" said Sakura annoyed.

"Haruno-san shut up you are annoying, anyway yes the old man sent me to assist you on the mission but Kakashi-san I am saying this now I will not follow your orders" said the young inventor while showing the official form.

Kakashi was wide-eyed and could only utter one word "Why?"

"Because what you did Kakashi-san was downright stupid you did the right thing by asking for backup but you should have come back, a team of genin is not ready for an A-rank but now I can see why you wanted to continue, Gato is a bastard that needs to die"

"Hn I'm more ready for this mission then you ever will be dobe" said Sasuke arrogantly.

"YEA RESPECT YOUR BETTERS NARUTO-BAKA" screeched Sakura.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Naruto while unleashing some killing intent to prove his point "Now Kakashi-san can you give me a report of your mission?" continued Naruto. Kakashi nodded and explained what happened since they left the village, from the encounter with the Demon Brothers to the battle with Zabuza, his apparent death and their arrival here.

"Kakashi-san it seems the situation is far more difficult then I thought with Zabuza still in the game, this is easily an A-rank but I have a plan to get him on our side" deduced the blond.

"Wait what do you mean 'Zabuza still in the game?' I thought we killed him, you even checked his pulse Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura scared.

"No he's not that hunter ninja was a fraud, hunter ninjas are supposed to destroy the body immediately no exceptions whatsoever except for war time and senbons are not usually used to kill, they are used in medical treatment and acupuncture, they can also be used to put the enemy in a false death like state" explained the blond coolly.

"Oh" said Sakura realising the logic in his speaking.

"Wait what did you mean 'get him on our side'?" asked Kakashi now intrigued.

"You said that Zabuza was employed to kill the client right? Then all we have to do is offer a bigger sum of money than Gato's"

"And where pray tell do you plan to get the money?" asked Tazuna with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe you'll see it's a surprise, three days from now all your problems will be solved" said Naruto with a grin.

***TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS LATER : TAZUNA'S HOUSE***

A knock resounded on the door and Tsunami went to answer it, she opened the door to reveal a small figure dressed in a similar way to Naruto.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she said smiling.

"Is Naruto here?" asked the mysterious person.

"Yes he is I'll call him. NARUTO-SAN YOU HAVE A VISITOR" she yelled inside the house.

The house's inhabitants came curious of who was at the door, Naruto stepped up to him and the midget whispered something to his ear. Naruto nodded and the figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Who was that Naruto?" asked Kakashi suspicious.

"It was a friend" responded Naruto but they all knew that he was lying.

Dinner time came and the whole group was assembled at the table eating quietly when Tazuna's grandson Inari stood up and yelled.

"Why are you doing this you're all just going to die anyway? Nobody can stand up to Gato and live he's invincible!"

"Hn shut up brat Gato can't even touch me I'm an Uchiha, an elite not some no clan loser" Sasuke said while glancing at Naruto.

"You don't understand what we've been through you all came from a ninja village I bet you all lived a pampered life, You don't know anything about our suffering!".

Suddenly the room temperature dropped several degrees, Naruto stood up and marched outside while slamming the door closed behind him.

"Wow what;s his problem?" said Tazuna.

"He;s lived a very hard life, he's an orphan, he never knew his parents and he was hated by most of the village for something that wasn't under his control" said Kakashi while dropping his head in shame at the villager;s ignorance.

"But he looks so calm and happy no way what you're saying is true" said Tsunami.

"Yeah you're right what I said was mostly a lie..." at this the room's inhabitants sighed in relief "...because it was heavily sugar coated" finished kakashi shocking everyone on the table.

In another part of the island Naruto was walking quietly until he reached a large warehouse. He hid behind some bushes, bit his thumb, did some hand signs and slammed his palm into the ground while saying quietly **"Summoning technique : Automaton squad", **five figures appeared instantly.

Naruto smiled "Good you came : Spy, Assassin, Terrorist twins and Demolition Chief"

Spy was the small figure that appeared in the house before, Assassin was a very skinny person of average height, Demolition Chief was a large muscular individual towering over everybody else with his 10 feet height, the terrorist twins were two very small round 'things' sitting on each of Demolition's shoulders while giggling.

"Take off your hats my creations" said Naruto while grinning.

They did as asked and the moonlight shined upon their metallic bodies, Spy was dressed in a cloak and black facemask and bandanna which only made it's blue eyes visible, Assassin had a full black bodysuit that hugged it's body perfectly and had very sharp clawed hands and a katana strapped to its back, the Terrorist twins had round bodies, sharp claws and their faces were made as to look like half is a child's face and the other was a demon face, their faces were polar opposites and they had grins plastered on their faces, tiny legs and two belt to which was attached a lot of explosives, finally the Demolition Chief had a face similiar to a gorilla with a very muscular frame but had a huge belly, it had a cylindric object strapped to its back .

Those were the five soldiers of Hell, the perfect ninja squad and Naruto's best inventions so far.

"Okay here's the plan assassin, you take out the gards and look out, Terrorist twins you enter by the front gate and have your fun with the bandits but spare Gato, spy you assist assassin and try to take out any deserters and Demolition, stay here until the end and don't move" ordered Naruto to which he got five nods and four blurs sped into action.

To those who are wondering, this is Gato's main base, also the one where all of Gato's money was located in a very secure safe. When Spy appeared several days ago before Naruto and the others, he was actually giving the blond the base's location.

Each robot did it's job flawlessly including Naruto helped by eliminating as much thugs as possible with his machine guns. At the end, no thug survived and only Gato was remaining, tied up. Naruto asked him for the safe's code but he said he didn't know it and that one of the thugs Naruto killed was actually his right hand man who knew the correct combination.

So, Naruto just walked up to the door, transformed his hands into big fists, and ripped the door off it's hinges. He then went inside the room and stared in awe at all the amount of money in the safe, It was around 50 billion ryou! He shrugged off his surprise and sealed all the money into scrolls which he hid in a storage seal on his belt.

He walked back up to Demolition with a tied up Gato slung over his shoulder and ordered it to Destroy the whole base, the giant invention just pulled the cylinder off its bak, charged it with red energy and blasted the building which disappeared in seconds in a very loud explosion that shook the entire island and created a massive crater in place of the warehouse.

Naruto dismissed his creations and they vanished in puffs of smoke.

***TIMESKIP: NEXT MORNING: IN A CLEARING***

A young girl around 13 years old was seen walking in the forest, she was a gorgeous girl with long black raven hair, a heart shaped face framed with two long bangs of her hair, pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. She had a curvaceous figure and was tucked in a pink yukata with red swirls on it, she had a basket in her hand and could be seen picking herbs.

She was entered a clearing where she saw a figure sleeping against a tree, the figure wore a brown coat with a black shirt and anbu pants underneath, his face wasn't visible due to a conical hat with red markings and the kanji for Iron on it, but what put her on red alert was the Konoha headband tied on his arm. She was about to come and kill him by choking him when the person's hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't sneak on people like that" said the figure.

"But you shouldn't sleep outside you might catch a cold" said the girl trying to cover her intentions.

"Now what is a beautiful angel like you doing out here in the morning?" asked the person while taking her hand and kissing the back of it noticing perfectly the blush that tinted the girl's cheeks.

"My name is Haku who are you stranger?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you still haven't answered my question Haku-san"

"Oh sorry, I'm here to collect these herbs for my precious person, he's ill and needs to be treated"

"Well let me help you then Haku-san"

"Tell me Naruto-san do you have a precious person?"

Naruto thought about the question then nodded thinking about the old man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, the Ichiraku family and finally his inventions.

"I believe that true strength comes from protecting a precious person" said Haku with a kind smile.

"Beautiful words coming from such a beautiful girl, indeed you are right Haku-chan" said Naruto with a smile of his own while the raven haired girl blushed furiously at the compliment and affectionate suffix.

"And is this precious person of yours perhaps Zabuza?" continued Naruto with a smirk seeing her shocked expression but she quickly schooled it and jumped back several feet taking a sendon needle from her sleeve.

"How did you know?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Wow no need for that reaction I come in peace, I was actually looking for you two as for how I knew, well the way you walk is that of a trained ninja and my goggles detected high chunin level chakra coming from you even if it was suppressed and finally you just verified my theorie by your reaction" explained the blond while getting up.

"I understand but why were you looking for us?" she asked not lowering her guard.

"As I said I come in peace and I have a deal for you and Zabuza"

"What is the deal then Naruto-san?"

"Hehe well listen I'm offering you three things: ten times the money Gato planned on paying you, Asylum in Konoha and my clan's protection" said Naruto while pointing a finger to each offer.

"Hmm and why are you doing this?" said Haku still suspicious.

"Simple because I destroyed Gato's base and stole all his money back for Wave's people and I saved a good amount for the both of you"

"What proof do you have?"

Naruto sighed and made a gesture to a tree, instantly, ablack figure wearing a similiar coat and hat as Naruto came down with a tied and gagged Gato on it's back.

"Spy put Gato down and dispel yourself" ordered Naruto with an authoritative tone to his voice.

Haku was gaping at the blond and looking at the blond then at Gato.

"What...When...Where...Why...How?" she said as Naruto laughed.

"What did you think that big explosion was last night?" asked Naruto seing recognition dawn on the girl's angelic face.

To add more proof, Naruto asked her what amount the businessman was ready to pay them, she said it was 100 thousand ryo, and Naruto calmly took out two scrolls tossed one two her and opened the other while unsealing 1 million ryou much to her amazement.

"This is what I offer you, 1 million ryo each and my political protection now can you lead me to your partner so I can finalize the terms with him?"

Haku nodded but asked him to give her all his weapons for now to be sure that he doesn't do anything risky to her and Zabuza. He nodded and took off his gauntlets, pistols, shuriken and kunai pouches and unsealed and took off his belt which Haku proceeded to seal in a blank scroll and put it in the basket.

She led him to their hideout blindfolded and when she arrived to the door, she took off his blindfold and let him enter after her.

They arrived to a large room with a medium sized bed inside where Zabuza was now sitting fully healed. At first he grabbed his zanbato and swung it at Naruto but Haku got in front of him and he stopped his attack to look at her questionably. She along with Naruto explained the terms of the deal and needless to say by the end of their explanation Zabuza nodded rapidly, pulled Haku into a hug and shed some tears of happiness with her. Naruto then took Gato from his shoulder and showed him to Zabuza.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that bastard son of a bitch wasn't planning on paying you at all, I interrogated him yesterday and coughed up that he was going to kill you with his thugs after you're weakened" said Naruto while pointing at the tied up Gato.

Zabuza was for lack of better words raging he took his sword again and was going to chop of the tyrants head when Naruto did something unexpected and grabbed the sword with his bare hand without showing any sign of pain much to the surprise of the mist ninjas.

"Now now, he'll receive his punishment at the hands of the villagers then maybe you can deal the final blow" said Naruto to the still shocked faces of Haku and Zabuza.

***LATER AT TAZUNA'S HOUSE***

A knock could be heard on the door and Tsunami like always went to answer it but when it revealed Naruto with A tied up Gato on his back and two missing nins, she promptly fainted. The rest of the house populace came to see the ruckus and Tazuna and Inari had a similar reaction to the woman while the genin team took gard stances and pulled out their kunai.

"Relax guys their with me" said Naruto while making gestures with his hands.

"Naruto what do you think you're doing with the enemy? And how is Gato tied up and gagged on your shoulder?" Kakashi almost yelled.

"Well I told you that they will be on our side if I offered them a better deal then Gato, so I went yesterday evening after I left the house to Gato's main base and destroyed it along with his thugs and stole all the money in the safe and sealed it into scrolls, then all I had to do was make a deal with Haku-chan and Zabuza-san offering them each 1 million ryo, asylum in Konoha and political protection and don't bother arguing I got the Hokage's permission, finally I can give the rest of the money in the safe and the company's deeds to the villagers, everyone's happy see?" explained Naruto showing another official form sighed and approved by the Hokage.

"That was risky Naruto very risky but how did you destroyed a base filled with thugs?" asked the jonin while Sasuke was fuming at missing his chance for a good fight and Sakura was angered at Naruto for showing off instead of her 'Sasuke-kun' while Sai remained as emotionless as ever.

"That my friend is...a secret" said Naruto while everybody face palmed.

Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari having woke up had tears of joy in their eyes while Naruto dropped Gato on the ground and told them to knock themselves out. They happily nodded and dragged a kicking Gato to the village center where all the villagers took turns at beating Gato for the rest of the day.

After a week the bridge was finished, Team 7 along with Naruto, Zabuza and Haku were leaving Wave while the crowd cheered for them but mostly for Naruto who had an embarrassed blush on his face.

Naruto and Haku had grown much closer during the week in Wave and they secretly developed genuine feelings for each other.

**A/N: WOOOH THAT WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET NEXT TIME'S THE CHUNIN EXAMS SEE YOU IN A WEEK.**


	4. Chapter 4

The** path of Iron**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO. You know what I'm thinking of putting Naruto with 6-7 girls maximum, fem Haku, Fuu, Tenten and Samui are definite choices, and I'd also like to do Kin Tsuchi and I'm considering fem Kyuubi but I don't want any of that 'alpha female' shit in the story. I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to remove Hanabi, Karin, Mei, Anko, and Mei from the poll, there's the age difference thing that poses a problem cuz I don't want Naruto to date a 13 year old along with a like 20 year old, it just can't work equally, Hanabi just isn't right here and Karin isn't the type to be put in a large harem, she's obsessive and possessive so Nope sorry. I'm closing the poll next chapter so I'm gonna delete yugito and hana too so it's between Hinata, temari and fem Kyuubi, I prefer fem Kyuubi and temari but it's your choice and I respect it, I can also do none of em I'm cool with that. If I make kyuubi a male then I'm positively making him a pervy smartass.**

**Yo one last thing is that I don't watch anime so I may alter some events in the waterfall village adventure.**

**Here's the poll : (I'll put your demands as votes for now and I also voiced mine)**

**Tenten : 6**

**Samui : 4**

**Fuu : 4**

**Kin tsuchi : 3**

**fem Kyuubi : 2**

**Hinata : 0**

**Temari : 0**

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**Chapter 4 :**

"Naruto-kun, when I gave you free reign to do what feels best for you on the mission I wasn't expecting you to go on a rampage killing like a thousand thugs, blowing a tyrant's base, stealing all said tyrant's base and handing him over to the villagers, and let's not forget offering asylum to two missing nins with one of them being the famed 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'. Tell me do you really want me to suffer or die from to much paperwork?" Said the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the renowned hero of the second shinobi war and famous 'Professor' for his amazing knowledge of over a thousand jutsus, while crying anime tears immagining the sea of accursed paperwork where he was destined to drown.

Team 7 and 11 (Naruto) were currently along with Haku and Zabuza inside the Hokage's office a week after their departure from Wave. They were all watching amused by the sight of the greatest of all Hokages sighing desperatly and crying anime tears while puffing on his pipe slowly until Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Hehe sorry about that jiji, but when Kakashi-san explained me the details of the mission, I figured that an ex-mercenary such as Zabuza would diffidently change sides if offered a bigger sum of money than his original client, and I thought 'why not kill two birds with one stone by eliminating Gato's threat while gaining Zabuza and Haku as our allies?', so I searched for them then I found Haku-chan, I told her about the deal, when she demanded proof like Zabuza, I showed them the captured tyrant, I then handed each one of them 1 million ryo, took Gato ad we went back to Tazuna's house where I gave the old geezer all of Gato's money which was surprisingly 50 billion ryo and the company's deeds,( everyone's eyes went wide at that statement because they never heard of such a big sum stocked all in one place which made them think about how a bastard Gato truly was for sucking the villagers of their riches dry and how stupid he was to store it all in one place) finally I gave Gato to the villagers so they could have their revenge on him and there you go everyone's happy" everyone just stood there well except for Haku and Zabuza, with there jaws open wide gaping like fish at the blond's very elaborate plan although Sasuke was angered at being deprived of the battle against the so called 'Demon' and his bitch, hn no one was stronger than an Uchiha, he was the elite of the village and now with his sharingan **(A/N: Sasuke unlocked his bloodline in my fic in his first battle with Zabuza) **he was one step closer to killing HIM** (A/N: if you don't know who HIM is then stop reading and get your eyes of my story). **Sakura was also angry because a) she thought Naruto was showing off in front of Sasuke to humiliate him and b) she was sure that bitch was trying to get HER Sasuke-kun'.

'CHA LET'S SHOW THAT BITCH WHO'S BOSS SHANAROO' raged Inner Sakura while the real one tightened her fist.

"Naruto that was excellent, good job all of you on your first A rank mission, your pay has been transferred to your accounts, you may leave but Naruto-kun stay here with Haku-san and Zabuza-san for a minute" said the Hokage with pride and warmth in his voice.

Team 7 bowed and left swiftly while Sasuke and Sakura were still giving glares to the trio.

"Now Naruto-kun I understand that in your message you told me that our gests here will be under your political protection and will be living with you for security issues, care to explain your first statement because you don't have any political power as a genin and develop your ssecond statement" said the old Hokage while taking a puff from his pipe.

"Well jiji for the second part I renovated the complex where I live because it's deserted so you can safely say that it's now more like a clan compound but with the defense of a fortress thanks to the traps I planted and the steel reinforced walls, as for the first part, huhh I... want to tell you a secret I hid from you for the last two months, I... have a bloodline limit" This statement from the blond shocked everyone in the room, even sarutobi who's pipe fell from his mouth.

"How?" uttered the sandaime trying to regain his bearings 'none of his parents displayed any trait of a Kekkei Genkai, nor physically nor genetically, could it be the fox's doing?' thought sarutobi as the pieces fell together in his head.

"In case you're wondering it's because of _that_" said Naruto quietly making sure not to sound too suspicious.

"Yes I understand now can you describe your bloodline to me?"

"Sure thing old man, my bloodline is a chakra type bloodline, my chakra is far denser than normal, almost as dense as pure metal, by channeling chakra into an object or my body, I can transform it's molecular structure into that of iron, I can also manipulate any metal I touch and I can according to what I discovered, eat metal so as to augment the density of my chakra, and with my huge chakra reserves, my chakra levels become considered as high Kage level" said Naruto while displaying a grin at everybody's shocked face.

"That's unbelievable Naruto-kun, simply unbelievable, such bloodline has never been seen or recorded, it could have a huge impact on the village" said Sarutobi.

"I know, I was just as _surprised_ when I discovered it" said the blond putting an emphasize on the word 'surprised' as to hint the Hokage on the Kyuubi.

"But you know I'm going to have to present your case to the council to decide the most appropriate measures to take"

"I understand but if those old farts, especially the civilian side, try anything to harm me, Haku-chan or Zabuza I will make sure they become Swiss cheese by the end of the meeting" said Naruto with a sadistic grin while twirling one of his pistols in his hand. This unnerved the Sandaime as it reminded him of a certain snake mistress.

In another part of Konoha, Anko Mitarashi sneezed on her dango, she cursed whoever was thinking of her at the moment and swore to find the person to avenge her precious dango with the same sadistic smile as Naruto. Back in the office, Sarutobi felt a chill crawl up his spine and the need to hide in a corner.

"And if they try to use my little girl (Haku) as a baby factory they'll know why I'm called the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' continued Zabuza while putting a hand on his adoptive daughter's shoulder and swinging his giant ass sword dangerously in the air causing the ANBU in the office to feel pity for the civilian council members.

"Wait what do you mean a 'baby factory', does young Haku-chan have a bloodline too?" asked Sarutobi intrigued as was Naruto who leaned slightly near Haku making her face turn red from the proximity.

"Yes I have the Hyouton bloodline and I'm the last of my clan" said Haku in a somber tone remembering the bloodline purges and the death of her parents at the hands of the villagers. She was going to shed a tear but a comforting hug from Naruto made her forget her sadness and blush another shade of red at her secret crush's act. Sarutobi and Zabuza were looking at the sight with genuine smiles of happiness and Zabuza added giving the blond a chance to date his daughter in all but blood.

"Well I'll have to present your case too and don't worry now that Naruto has a bloodline he has potential political influence so he will be able to protect Haku. As for you Zabuza I'm giving you the rank of Jonin but you'll have to serve a month of probation, and Haku-chan I will have to put you on Naruto's team as a genin and I'll try to find you a third teammate so you can pass the chunin exams" said the sandaime. Haku was smiling on the outside but in her head a chibi version of herself was doing a victory dance at being in Naruto's team.

"Very well dismissed" ordered the sandaime, while they bowed and left the office casually.

"So Naruto-kun care to show us your house?" asked a smiling Haku while leaning on his arm, this made Naruto blush colours that would make Hinata proud, she was just so beautiful, her face was angelic and she had a body women would kill for, he couldn't help the dirty thoughts that swarmed in his head, he blocked his nose to prevent a nosebleed, and the damn fox's snickering wasn't helping.

'Shut the hell up you fuzz ball' shouted an irritated blind in his mind.

**'Hehe this is going to be fun kit, I'm already collecting blackmail material to use on you HAHAHAHAHAHAHA'**

'And how is that threatening me I mean you're in my mind and the seal is keeping you from harming me so what's the point you Baka-fox?'

**'Oooh did you think I'm an idiot, when you removed that small part of the seal you allowed some of my chakra to seep into your body flooding it, so now I can cut off the flow of your chakra into any organ ANY MWAHAHAHAHAHA, now make sure you mate with this female before tonight and-'**

'I'm going to get you for this later and keep your perverted thoughts to yourself you ERO-KITSUNE' And with that last thought, Naruto cut off the telepathic connection with Kyuubi for now, he was still having trouble with Haku, god he just wanted to have her here and now, DAMN HORMONES.

The trio continued walking on the street, with the ex-missing nins receiving some curious glances from the villagers, and Naruto receiving the usual glares of disgust from the latter. Haku noticed this and asked Naruto why they were looking at him this way but he just said to drop it, she did reluctantly deciding not to mettle with his private life and secrets for now, but what could he have to deserve such glares from the populace. She turned with her adoptive father and both shot angry looks at the villagers which seemed to make them turn around to continue their business.

They arrived after about 5 minutes in front of a very large complex, almost as large as Gato's base that Naruto destroyed, the father and daughter both looked at the place in awe, they couldn't believe they would be living in such a huge home, they imagined the insides and both almost drooled at the idea. N

The blond told them to follow him until he stood in front of a large double door entrance, he nicked his thumb drawing blood and swiped it across a hidden seal on the door's knob which glowed a faint blue light before fading back, the doors opened wide and the trio entered. Haku saw the inside of this _mansion_ and couldn't help but gape at the luxury, they were currently in a hall with stairs at the end that led to the first floor and continued to the second and third, there was two doors on each wall, one clearly led to a large living room which was the epitome of fanciness with two large couches, a big screen TV and a couple of closets, with glass displaying all sorts of weapons and some very strange devices she has never seen before. There was a kitchen connected to the living room, it had the usual utensils and machines except each one was upgraded somehow with similar strange devices, although the large number of Iron forks raised some questions, she remembered what he said about eating metal so she shrugged it off.

The other door was curious for the newcomers as it had written 'Naruto's workplace' on it which made them wonder the nature of the blond's work, perhaps it was just a simple hobby like sculpting or wood-shop.

"Choose any room you like from the first floor, mine is at the end of the first floor's hall, you can see two doors here, the one on your left leads to the living room and kitchen and the one on the right is my workplace but please refrain from entering without my permission" explained the blond while making gestures with his hands like a tour-guide.

"But isn't there anybody else in this place?" asked Zabuza raising an eyebrow.

"No" was the only answer he got.

"Naruto-kun who was that figure that accompanied you in the Land of Waves, I mean I thought he would be here like your neighbor?" asked Haku with a curious look.

"Ahh you mean Spy well follow me I'll show him to you" said Naruto entering his workplace with the duo following him, they were all surprised when they saw a dozen Narutos sitting around a round table playing poker but anger could be seen on the original's face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A DAMN BREAK GET BACK TO WORK"shouted the blond with an authoritative blond while the clones all sighed mutually, collecting their cards and scrambling out of the room. Noticing the Zabuza and Haku's questioning glances he just said to words that made it all clear Zabuza grin behind his bandages "Free workers".

They continued walking until they arrived in front of five cylindrical giant metallic tubes, the blond channeled chakra into the one on the far left and it opened revealing the same gnome the ex-missing nins saw in Wave.

"What is this Naruto-kun?" asked Haku with a worried and slightly scared look.

"No need to be worried this is Spy one of my inventions, one of the five mechanical puppet combat squad I created, he's a machine to put it bluntly" said Naruto gesturing to the now identified Spy who removed his eyes to reveal pink/yellow metallic face with goggles on the eyes.

Both Zabuza and Haku were shocked and awed by this gem of technology, it wasn't surprising he took out a whole base with that kind of scientific support, he probably used a bomb or something big the 'Demon of the Mist' figured.

"You're an inventor?" asked the raven haired beauty.

"Yeah my dream is to become the greatest craftsman in the lands and become Hokage, what are your dreams Haku chan, Zabuza?" responded Naruto instantly as if it was a reflex.

"To have a family and become a strong kunoichi" said Haku.

"A beautiful dream indeed" said Naruto with a smile that made her heart flutter, he then turned to the swordsman.

"To become the greatest swordsman and to see my little Haku-chan's kids" said Zabuza with a grin at seeing Haku get an atomic blush and he swore he even saw a nosebleed.

'Damn she has it bad for the brat' thought the Demon.

"The other four are a surprise that I plan to reveal to all of you at the Chunin exams in 2 months" said Naruto noticing the pout on Haku's face, she must have been curious to see the others and god it made her look so CUTE. 'No bad Naruto you can't fall for Haku she wouldn't like you if she knew what you were, no she would understand, no she won't, yes she will AAAAAAHHHHH' screamed Naruto in his mind while trying to push away the perverted thoughts.

They got out of the workplace and got to the first floor where Naruto entered his room, Haku chose the one next to his immediately and Zabuza got the one in front of hers, the new residents were both awed by the large size of the room, Zabuza smirked while Haku squealed happily and ran to Naruto putting him in a bone crushing hug with his head between her breasts, this made the blonde get perverted images, an atomic blush (Haku too when she realized their position) and almost pulled a Hinata and fainted. They shot off from each other looking awy with their blushes still in place.

"Oh there's also a dojo on the third floor and a danger room in the basement in case you wanted to practice dangerous jutsu and my clones are building an onsen on the roof, with two sections and an iron wall surrounding it so you don't have to worry about perverts" said Naruto to his new neighbors although the last part was directed more to Haku who smiled already drooling at the aspects of her new life, Zabuza just said he wouldn't mind women peeking on his _gorgeous__ and manly _which got him a bonk on the head from Haku who had a tick mark, Naruto just sweat dropped and entered his room to get some sleep for tomorrow.

***TIMESKIP:ONE MONTH LATER***

During the past month, Naruto and Haku along with Zabuza did some C-ranked and D-ranked missions within the village although Naruto did take a lot of B-ranks to eradicate some bandit camps and do some search and destroy missions.

Today Sarutobi called them to his office, he said it was an emergency, they all came their immediately.

"So what's the emergency old man? Do you need to retire already? You know you could always give the hat to me" said Naruto with one hand holding his hat over his eyes and grinning.

"I can still go on for five years Naruto-kun but don't worry you'll get to sit in my place one day, as for the emergency, we just received a distress call from the waterfall village, apparently some ame-nins infiltrated the village and are trying to get their most prized possession, 'The Hero's water'"

"Aah yes I heard of this water, apparently if you drink a drop then you have a large boost of chakra and loose one week of your lifespan, if it's a dip then you'll die a year younger and if it's the hole bucket, well you'll kick the bucket HAHAHA" The swordsman laughed at his own joke while the others sweat dropped.

"Anyway what Zabuza-san said was correct, that's why this water is very dangerous in the wrong hands, you are to go to Takigakure immediately and assist it's leader Shibuki in repelling the ame-nins, Dismissed" Ordered Sarutobi as he gave team 11 the mission details, they bowed and dashed out of the office.

Three hours later team 11 was in front of the Takigakure's location but they couldn't seem to find the entrance to the village, until they heard a ruffling noise.

"Who's there? Show yourself" Barked Zabuza dangerously pulling his zanbatou off his back, Naruto pulled a pistol pointing it at the source of the noise and Haku took out three senbons in her left hand.

From the bushes emerged a young girl about Naruto's age, maybe a year older with mint green hair with an orange hair clip, brownish tanned skin, orange eyes, she was about an inch or two taller than Naruto, had a mature body with curves in the right places, she wore a two piece white outfit that left her stomach in view with mesh top and shorts underneath it, she also had some sort of cylindrical object wrapped in red cloth strapped to her back, she was in a defensive position as well with her brows furrowed.

"Who are you intruders?" Asked the girl.

Naruto saw the Taki forehead protector tied around her left arm and put his pistol away "We're the Konoha shinobi you requested, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, those are my teammates Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi and we're here to help you protect the Hero's Water from the ame-nins as well as scare them away".

"Hmm very well follow me then, my name is Fu" said the girl as she dove into a nearby stream, they all followed her in a an underwater tunnel until they surfaced on the other side of the village walls, they saw the village whhich was smaller than Konoha with a gigantic tree in the middle.

"Come I'll take you to the sacred tree where Shibuki, our village leader is currently guarding the water"

"Very well" said the trio in unison.

They arrived after fifteen minutes in front of the entrance to an underground base of sorts, they followed Fu as she led them down there until they emerged into a large chamber with a water basin they assumed it was the Hero's water and saw a young man clothed in blue armor standing in front of it, he was average height for his age which was around 15 years old, he had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Are you the Konoha team I requested?" Asked the young leader.

"Yes we are Shibuki-sama, I am Zabuza Momochi, team 11's captain **(a/n: figured I'll make him the leader cuz he has the most experience in the field)** and this is my daughter Haku Momochi and this is our third teammate Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you" said The Demon bowing along with the rest of the team.

"It's a pleasure meeting someone of your skill as well 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' I am Shibuki the leader of Taki, I asked you to aid us because we suspect the the squad of ame-nins that trespassed into the village are planning an attack to get the 'Hero's water'" explained Shibuki.

"How many ame-nins have you detected?" asked the swordsman.

"About 30, all chunin level and higher but Fu-chan here took out 5 of them who she stumbled upon outside the village" answered Shibuki while Fu blushed at the praise, the blush only intensified when the rest of the team (especially Naruto) congratulated her as well. Zabuza was getting hyper like a little kid, he wanted to relieve some stress and pumping some adrenaline in his veins with a good fight is the perfect solution.

They stayed to guard the water waiting for the trespassers to show up and they did after about an hour. The ame-nins were all wearing full bodysuits that looked like they were made for swimming, the breathing masks on each of their faces just proved this point.

"Heh looks like we got lucky boys there's only five of them, we outnumber them greatly now CHARGE" Yelled an apparently idiot nin in the front of the group.

All the ame-nins attacked, Zabuza just smirked taking out his zanbatou and engaging five of them, Haku formed he Demonic Ice mirror dome around five others, Insects swarmed around Fu and she sent them to suck another five ame-nins chakra dry, Shibuki took out a katana and got into a stance in front of a group of five nins and Naruto simply took out his pistols shooting down any rain ninja who got too close while payng attention as to not wound any of his allies.

"Well this was a good fight" said Naruto at which all the others nodded as they were all except for Zabuza, Naruto and Fu exhausted.

"Fu-chan what was that bug attack you did earlier? It was similar to the Aburame's ability to control insects"

**'Kit I sense demonic chakra within this girl, I think she might hold my sister Chomei, hehe it's been a long time, that girl was always the book WORM of the group HAHAHAHAHA'** the fox laughed at his own joke but Naruto just sweat dropped and wondered if Zabuza and Kyuubi were related, they had the same crappy sense of humour.

**'KIT I HEARD THAT'**

'Like I care' and with this thought Naruto tuned the Kyuubi out.

Meanwhile Fu was having a hard time debating what to do, that was until her tenant gave her the answer to her problem'

**'Little larva you can tell him, I sense Kurama the Kyuubi's chakra inside that Naruto boy'**

'Really? so he's not going to hate me?'

**'Of course not jinchuriki all know the same pain so he should understand how you feel and cooperate'** said the giant beetle in a soft voice.

'Okay will do'

Both Naruto and Fu turned to each other and spoke at the same time "So...You're one too?" They were both surprised while all the others where confused except for Shibuki who was wide eyed as he understood that.

"Yeah" they both said.

"Okay WOW that's creepy seriously stop that" said Zabuza.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? Fu-san?"

"Guys I have something to tell you, a secret that I kept from you for a long time" said Naruto earning curious glances from the swordsman and the ice user.

"What secret Naruto-kun? You know you can trust me with whatever you want to say but I understand if it's too personal" said a concerned Haku.

"No Haku-chan you have to know, like Fu I am also a Jinchuriki, a human sacrifice, in which body a biju was sealed at birth, and if you both hate me now I'll understand" said the blond earning wide eyed glances from the father and daughter, but before he could react Haku launched herself at him envelopping him in a comforting hug.

"It all makes sense now, the glares, the shunning you receive daily, your sad look whenever we bring up the subject..." Haku trailed off as she shed a few tears of compassion for her friend's suffering.

"Yeah and just like me Fu-chan must have lived a terrible life as well" said the young inventor beckoning Fu to come join them in the hug, she did and for the first time in years, Naruto cried, he just let all his bottled up emotions surface.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Shibuki coughed to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but I want to thank you for what you've done, your pay will be given to you by your Hokage and Fu I have a proposition for you that could change both our village's sake"

"What is it Shibuki-neesan?" asked Fu.

"Tell me Fu do you like it here, do you like to live in this village?" the girl just looked downcast.

"Well no, I'm not happy living such a crappy life here I can't even go to the village anymore without people throwing rocks at me! I'M FORCED TO LIVE IN A FUCKING TREE" Yelled Fu crying like Naruto.

"That is why I am transferring you to the leaf village" Shibuki said surprising everyone "This will strengthen our alliance with the leaf while it will give you a better life in a new village with friends like Naruto here who understands your pain" Fu just launched herself at him crushing him in a hug while sobbing and yelling "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU" she was happy, she had now a chance to find true happiness, she could start over and she would get to live with Naruto! A jinchuriki like her! This was a dream come true!

An hour later, after informing the council of the new development of which they were happy, they never like the 'Demon girl', that made Shibuki's blood boil but he restrained himself from killing them; The village leader was now bidding goodbuy to Team 11 and Fu, the mint haired girl grabbed onto Naruto and was leaning her head on his shoulder while Haku was doing the same on the other shoulder, Naruto meanwhile was trying not to faint from not one but TWO hot girls who were giving him attention, he was in heaven. Zabuza just looked at the sight and chuckled, the kid will be chasing women away with a stick at this rate.

***OMAKE : ICHA ICHA PERVERT SQUAD***

After a week of being in Konoha, Kakashi and Zabuza became fast friends, the scarecrow even managed to hook up Zabuza with his Icha Icha.

Zabuza was walking with a familiar little orange book in hand when Ebisu saw him and

"BLASPHEMY HAVE YOU NO SHAME" Yelled Ebisu taking the book and shredding it, Zabuza was not angry, not furious, he was

"MY ICHA ICHA! I SHALL AVENGE THEE! THO SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF THIS SACRILEGE" Said Zabuza while his muscles ripped at the point of shredding his clothes (except for the boxers which had hearts on them :P), then other blurs appeared, Jiraya was there on a toad with the same body as Zabuza, Kakashi was as well but his hair was blond and spiked with his mangekyou sharingan eye blazing. This was the ICHA ICHA PERVERT SQUAD.

Zabuza took his sword and hit Ebisu with the flat side of it, while Kakashi shoved a raikiri up the tutor's ass and Jiraya showed him a pic of anude girl sending Ebisu to the hospital via bloodlust.

When the trio turned around they were faced with the ICHA ICHA ANTI-PERVERT SQUAD consisting of Anko, Hana, Kurenai and all the women in Konoha. The trio began to run away but Kakashi and Zabuza tripped on a root (O_o).

"Jiraya-sama SAVE US"

"Sorry my dear fans but it's every pervert for himself, sniff I'll miss you two You will always be in my heart"

"Jiraya-sama WE LOVE YOU PLEASE HELP" They yelled together which made the females stop, kick each one of them in the balls and call them gays.

Jiraya looked at them and sunchined with them to Orochimaru's lair where they joined the pedophile snake sannin for a night of _shudder_ pa-pa-ssio-on

BARF (author puked his lunch on his computer and destroyed it and cried anime tears for the loss of his best friend _sniff)_

**-Like it**

**-Love it **

**Hehehe**

**Thanks plz review**

**Next chapter's the chunin exams and the update will be a week minimum.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The path of Iron**

**A/N : I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND I CHANGED THE OMAKE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

**I'm closing the poll so here are the girls (tell me if you want Kin Tsuchi and fem Kyuubi PLEASE SO I CAN DECIDE)**

**Tenten **

**Samui **

**Fuu **

**Kin tsuchi **

**fem Kyuubi (not sure)**

**Temari **

**Hinata has been removed cuz I got a lot of demands against her so no. And as for fem Kyuubi, I'd like to thank meowy1986 for his good remark about her, cuz I realized that I'm being kind of a hypocrite removing the mid-twenties year old girls but keeping the thousand year old demon, but if I get any more requests, Fem Kyuubi will be included in the harem and she will have the body of a 15 year old teenage girl but PLEASE HELP ME GET A WAY TO FREE HER FROM THE SEAL OR AT LEAST GIVE HER A PERMANENT PHYSICAL FORM OUTSIDE THE SEAL THANK YOU.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers enjoy.**

**Chapter 5:**

A month has passed since Fu's arrival to Konoha, she has been living with Naruto and company and was having the time of her life, she was training daily for the chunin exams as she was considered the third teammate of team 11 with Zabuza acting as jonin sensei for them (even though Naruto didn't need his training) and she was also working with Naruto on mastering her demon's chakra. She couldn't think of anyone but him lately, she realized she might have deep feelings for her fellow container. Fu saw that Haku had also a thing for the blond container, she was irked but at the same time excited, she even had dreams of the three of them doing_ it_,she figured she must be bi-sexual or something.

Anyway today was the day of the chunin exams, team 11 minus Zabuza was walking down the street, not much has changed about their attire, except Haku had a short sword strapped to her waist and tied her hair in a ponytail, Fu had exchanged her forehead protector with a konoha one and Naruto had new brown cloak with a high colar hiding all his gear and on which you could see several seals, those were durability seals as in to protect the cloak from anything but that still didn't protect the person against any attack, his hat remained the same only that it had a white straps hanging from it **(a/n: think of the akatsuki members' hats)**. Each one of them was wrapped in their own thoughts to notice that they were about to collide with another team of ninjas.

Each one of them by accident bumped into a ninja, Haku bumped into a very tanned boy with spiky white hair and a sucker in his mouth, he had grey ninja armor on with a sword strapped to his back, Fu bumped into a girl with the same skin color as her teammate although she had yellow eyes and blood red hair that went down to her mid-back, she also had the same armor and sword as her the white haired boy. As for Naruto, he bumped into a beautiful blond haired girl but quickly caught her before she hit the ground, the girl had a paler skin complexity than her teammates and her hair was several shades paler than Naruto's and going down to her shoulders, she wore a white armor top over a grey short sleeved shirt with mesh underneath that clearly showed her _very _mature feminine figure and had a short skirt that stopped just above her thighs.

"Oh sorry we weren't paying attention to the road" said Haku while helping up the white haired boy and bowing respectfully while her teammates also voiced their apologies while helping the trio up, they noticed the forehead protector which said cloud village.

"Hey are you here for the chunin exams?" asked Fu.

"Yeah we are and next time watch where you're going you airheads" shouted the red haired girl while swinging her fist in front of her face but was interrupted by her blond haired teammate.

"Karui be cool, they apologized, it was just a misunderstanding, hello fellow ninjas, I am sorry for my teammate's aggressiveness my name is Samui and those are Omoi and Karui"

"Nah it's okay it's our fault we understand, well we're off to the academy building, see you their, and it was a pleasure meeting you Samui-san, Omoi-san, Karui-san" said the young inventor while taking Samui's hand and giving it a kiss **(a/n: Gentleman HECK YEAH).**

Samui had the faintest blush but quickly hid it while Haku and Fu sent small glares at her, Karui looked annoyed and Omoi was bored. Both teams split up and team 11 walked to the academy. On their way they saw a square rock following them, they just sweat dropped while Naruto had mischievous glint in his eyes like when he planed a prank. He pulled a pistol and quickly fired at the ground in front of the 'rock', the latter let out three simultaneous shrieks and exploded into a poof of smoke. Three little figures emerged from the scroll coughing.

"Damn we put to much powder" said a coughing Konohamaru.

"Kono what are you doing stalking me? In a square rock no less? And who are your friends?"

"I'm Moegi the cutest girl in the academy!" said the red haired girl moegi while pumping her fist in the air and standing on one leg.

"I'm Udon and I like algebra" said the brown haired boy with glasses while sniffing his nose.

"And I'm Konohamaru the strongest ninja in the village!" yelled the young Sarutobi with a grin standing before his teammates while a sunset with yellow and red stripes appeared behind them making Fu's and Haku's sweat drop increase two fold.

"AND WE ARE THE KONOHAMARU NINJA CORPS" Yelled the three kids together while giving victory signs.

"Okay but you still haven't answered my first question"

"Boss would you play ninja with us?"

"Sorry no can't do, got the chunin exams in an hour and we can't risk being late.

"HAA a ninja playing ninja, you really are pathetic Naruto-baka" came the voie of the local howler monkey named Sakura.

"Haruno-san if you have a problem with me just voice it so we can solve it without annoying disputes"

"Shut up Naruto-baka don't act like you're so cool but you're not Sasuke-kun, everyone knows you're just a dead last loser and-" the banshee was interrupted by both Haku and Fu who had their weapons drawn and aiming at her vitals.

"Don't you dare insult Naruto-kun" yelled both of the kunoichis simultaneously, making Naruto sigh.

"Fu-chan, Haku-chan it's okay please stealth your weapons" asked Naruto in a calm voice.

"Okay Naruto-kun" They both said again while smiling towards the blond.

"Oookay please stop that" said the banshee creeped out.

"Stop what?" they both asked her narrowing their eyes, Naruto and the kids face vaulted while Sakura had a horrified face like she saw a ghost.

The attacking kunoichis went back next to Naruto.

"Naruto-baka are you so pathetic that you need those bitches fight for you" Yelled the banshee completely forgetting the incident, that was a terrible and stupid mistake because before she could notice, she was hefted high by her throat in the air by the blond's hand.

"**Let me tell you something you delusional pathetic excuse for a kunoichi ****insult my friends again and I'll make death to you seem like a treat understand?" **she just nodded, he dropped her and she ran off.

"Kono you should get going too we have half an hour left only" The boy nodded and ran away with his friends but not before saying that his boss was 'THE MOST AWESOMEST KICK ASS NINJA IN THE WORLD'. Team 11 was about to turn around when they heard a thud and a 'Hey Watch where you're going brat'.

"What is it now?" Asked Fu getting annoyed at the constant interruptions

"Well looks like somebody wants us late today" trailed off Naruto as he ran to see what his surrogate little brother did.

What he saw almost made him laugh, their was a guy in a black cat _ pajama _or something of the sort with violet markings on his face and a big bundle on his back, judging by the flexibility of his fingers and how he could see with his goggles that his chakra was very strong on the tips, he deduced that this guy must be a puppeteer and the headband from suna on his veil with cat ears confirmed his theory, but the bigger question was that if this guy was gay or not cuz really HE'S WEARING MAKE-UP AND A CAT SUIT.

The kunoichi standing to him was by his standards very beautiful, as much as Haku and Fu and also that girl Samui 'Wait no STOP bad Naruto BAD' he thought. Anyway, the girl also had a suna headband tied around her neck, she wore purple armor on her chest with a black skirt, she had a mesh shirt and shorts underneath, she had dirty blond hair tied into four pigtails and teal green eyes.

"Hey buddy could you let my little friend go?" asked Naruto.

"Get lost I'm gonna teach this punk a lesson" responded the black genin with a smug smirk.

"Kankuro let him go we don't want to cause trouble" said the dirty blond.

"Shut up Temari punks like him need to learn to respect their betters"

"Umm you do realise that beating the Sandaime's Grandson is not the best impression you wanna make in a foreign village" said Haku in a calm but serious voice.

Kankuro paled and his sister turned to glare at him and bopped him on the head.

"YOU BAKA YOU COULD HAVE CAUSED AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT" yelled the dirty blonde girl.

"S-Sorry sis" said a frightened Kankuro in front of his angry sister.

"Kankuro you're an embarrassment to our village" said a very cold voice that sent shivers down everybody's spine but Naruto's. In a swirl of sand appeared a short boy with pale skin and red hair, the most noticeable features about him was the black rings around his eyes making him look like a raccoon. He wore a very large yellow gourd on his back with a brown top and pants complete with mesh armor underneath".

"B-but Gaara they started-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you, you what's your name" said Gaara pointing at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto but you can call me mr 9" said a voice from behind the redhead. Naruto had an arm snaked around the boy's shoulder which deeply shocked the siblings since no one could ever bypass Gaara's defense. Gaara jumped back and clutched his head then screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY IS MOTHER AFRAID OF YOU?"

"Dude chillax I just touched you, I wasn't going to rape you"

**'Kit he has the crazy Tanuki in his gut, that's the Ichibi's Jinchuriki'**

'What are you sure Kyuu?'

**'Yeah, he's the only one between us whose nuts enough to masquerade as the opposite sex'**

'Okay thanks'

Meanwhile

"I assume you're mr 1?" continued the blond shocking the siblings.

"How did you know that?" asked Gaara.

"Like I said I'm mr NINE and here is Fu or mrs SEVEN and Haku Momochi" Said Naruto again earning shocked looks from the sand-nins who looked at the mint haired girl

"Well see you at the exams, we'll enjoy fighting you Kankuro-san, Gaara-san, Temari-san" finished the blond with a bow.

"Yeah Good luck" said both Fu and Haku with smiles of their own **(a/n: I'm doing this on purpose you know? hehe).**

Team 11 left the Konohamaru corps and walked to the academy, when they arrived, they went up two flight of stairs only to see a group of genin trying to make their way through a door which was marked 301 but the team could feel the distortion in the air originating from a genjutsu. They were about to continue to the third floor assuming that this was a test to weed out the hopeless when Naruto caught sight of a girl in a pink chinese shirt and black pants who had her hair in two buns about to get smacked by one of the door's guards. Being the super badass intelligent powerful strong and devilishly handsome guy that he is, he appeared in front of the guard catching his hand and giving him a feeble (for him) punch to the gut which made the offender bend over holding his stomach in pain. He then turned to the girl.

"Hey Ten-chan what's up?" asked the blonde making the girl blush for two reasons, 1) he called her TEN-CHAN and 2) he was soooooooooo cool when he did that.

"N-nothing Naruto-kun" Tenten cursed herself for blushing. Naruto then helped her up and whispered to her ear to get her teammates and come with them to the third floor discretely. They got up not noticing Fu and Haku giving the bun haired girl slight glares, 'Back off you panda Naruto-kun iis MINE' were their thoughts.

"Hey you what is your name?" came the voice of a pearl eyed boy with long brown hair and a white top with black pants, he had bandages wrapped around his right arm and left leg, he was pointing at the young inventor.

"It's common manners to give your name before asking for someone else's" replied Naruto.

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hmph this years deadlast" Naruto narrowed his eyes as did the three girls.

"And what if I am the deadlast?"

"That means you're a failure and you're destined to lose before a born genius such as me"

"Dude what's your problem exactly, do you have issues or something?"

"No but fate has already decided that you will fail those exams and that I will be the only one succeeding"

"Wow so you're psychic?" asked the blond incredulously as well as curious.

"No" replied the Hyuuga irritated, the blond as well as the rest of team 11 looked at him incredulously but Naruto did something that surprised everybody yet made all of them bar Neji roll on the ground laughing.

"Then put it up yours sucker, or should I just take out that 30 foot pole that you have shoved up your ass?" asked the inventor giving Neji the finger.

Neji had a tick mark on his forehead and the girls were holding onto each other for support, but before he could retort a loud voice spoke in the hallway.

"Hn dispel the genjutsu, anyone could have detected it right Sakura? I'm going to the third floor" said an arrogant Uchiha.

"Yeah no genjutsu is match for Sasuke-kun" added the pinkette, Team 11 and Tenten just facepalmed.

"You're an idiot you know that Uchiha? that genjutsu was a test to weed out the hopeless cases" said Fu irritated, Haku and Tenten just nodded as well while Naruto just tipped his hat.

"HEY DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT SASUKE-KUN YOU BITCH, YOU AND YOUR FRIEND CAN GO WHORE YOURSELVES ON THE DOBE AND-" screeched Sakura but was stopped by a _very _hard glare from Naruto whose eyes were glowing under his hat sending shivers down her spine and made her remember the blond's warning.

"Fu-san is right dickless you shouldn't act like a man when you don't have one" said Sai which earned him two hard glares from Sasuke and Sakura and four laughs from Team 11 and Tenten, hell even Neji was chuckling lightly but he quickly hid it under his permanent scowl.

"Now teme, banshee, sai-san we will be on our way" said Haku annoyed by the trio's attitude and eliciting more laughter from the group.

With that last sentence team 11 made it to the third floor. They found Zabuza waiting at the door and he greeted them without looking up from his Icha Icha which made the girls glare a hole in his head and he told them to enter the room and wished them good luck. Naruto and co emerged into a very large room with about a hundred people in it and were immediately the subjects of KI reinforced glares, however due to their childhoods they were used to those and they flared their own KI which quickly dwarfed the others'.

"Yo Naruto you're here too? troublesome" came the sleepy voice of one Nara Shikamaru.

"Yeah, sup Shika? You didn't think we were going to dropout were you?"

"Oh so who's those two girls with you? never saw them"

"Oh those are my friends and new teammates Haku-chan and Fu-chan" said Naruto gesturing to each girl respectively and they waved back smiling.

"Troublesome, hope they don't harp on you like Ino does to us, (sigh) women are troublesome" Naruto gave a laugh at that along with Fu and Haku, same old Shikamaru.

"Hey Chouji how's it going man? Haven't seen you in about 4 months" said the blond cheerfully.

"(munch) Hey Naruto (munch) Good (munch) thanks (munch)" Said Chouji while devouring his barbecue chips.

At that moment Sasuke and his team entered, he was bruised and messed up like he just got seriously beat up in a fight, he didn't make it five steps before he was glomped by Yamanaka Ino, Co-President of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan club (TM) **(a/n: hehehe).**

"SASUKE-KUN HI! DID YOU MISS ME AS MUCH AS I DID? I KNOW YOU DID" squealed Ino.

"GET OFF HIM INO-PIG" Guess who?

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD-GIRL"

"INO-PIG"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL"

"PIG"

"FOREHEAD"

A 'BOOM' was heard and everybody got silent looking at Naruto who had his pistol up and had smoke coming out of the gun.

"ALRIGHT SHUT THE (BEEEP) UP BEFORE I (BEEEP)ING SHOVE MY (BEEEP)ING PISTOLS DOWN YOUR (BEEEP)ING THROATS AND TURN YOUR (BEEEP)ING WORTHLESS BODIES INTO (BEEEP)ING SWISS CHEESE" Yelled Naruto effectively scaring the shit out of everybody in the room except for Gaara who just had an insane smile on his face, Sai who was giving a gratefull nod to the blond for shuting the Fan girls up, and five girls who were faintly blushing at the side of that boy, no MAN keeping almost a hundred chunin hopefulls.

'That's a really cool guy, I'd like to get to know him better' Samui thought.

'Mm,mm! man that guy takes the term bad ass to a whole new level, plus he's cute' thought the dirty blond haired suna kunoichi **(a/n: I like to think of Temari as one of the most bad ass Naruto characters)**

'Hihihi, Naruto-kun you're funny, after those exams I'm making you MINE' thought Haku with a grin.

'Fuck yea that's the Naruto-kun I know and love, better make sure to ask him out after the exams' thought Fu.

**'But you'll have to best the competition little larva'** told her Chomei.

'Mmm no problem, maybe I can get Haku in the relation, I think I'm a bi like her, hehe' finished Fu

'Naruto-kun, is so cool, I'll show him what a real kunoichi can do after the exams, hmm but it seems his teammates have feelings for him, oh well the more the merrier' thought Tenten blushing** (a/n: PERVERT).**

"You guys should keep it down, you're attracting to much attention" came the voice of a silver haired teen with glasses who adressed the rookie 12 (not including team 9).

"Who are you?" asked Kiba after they arrived and greeted their classmates.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi and I'm sort of a veteran in these exams"

"Umm Kabuto-san is that your second time taking those exams?" asked Sakura now intersted in the conversation.

"Actually it's my seventh"

"Whaa? You must really suck!" Taunted Kiba with a smirk.

"K-kiba-kun p-please do-don't s-say s-such i-imp-polite things" stuttered Hinata while sending glances at her crush (Naruto).

"I conquer" came Shino Aburame's monotone voice, he was glancing from behind his eyes at the mint haired girl, his bugs were acting strange around her.

"And if you want I could give you a slight edge over the rest of the competitors" said the silver haired youth while taking out a deck of cards.

"What are those?" asked Ino.

"Oh those are my ninja info cards, I managed to gather info during my tries about this years' contestants, in short I can give you info on most of their skills and weaknesses"

"Give me info on Rock lee of Konoha, that Sand-nin with the red hair, Naruto Uzumaki and those two girls with him" said Sasuke with a scowl but albeit a curious look.

"Okay let's begin with Rock Lee of Konoha, he's on Team 9 with Tenten Higurashi and Neji Hyuuga under Maito Gai, they are from last year's graduation class, Rock Lee has low jounin level Taijutsu although he doesn't have any talent in both nin and genjutsu, he is very fast and his physical strengh exceeds most chunin, mission history 54 D ranked missions and 15 C ranked.

Now for the sand-nin, his name is Sabaku no Gaara, he's on team Baki with his siblings Kankuro and Temari under jonin Baki, his skills are a mystery for me and his mission history is impressive, he has done 5 C ranks, 8 B ranks and WOW 3 A ranks, it even says that he came back from all his missions with no scraches or injuries"

Everyone was gaping by now at the strengh of their potential oponments while Team 11 narrowed their eyes at Kabuto.

'Hmm, first he says that he has info on THIS year's participants based on the LAST exams, then he gives the mission history which is very confidential normally...suspicious' thought the three teammates.

"As for Uzumaki Naruto well he has-" Kabuto was cut off when his cards all disappeared from his hold. Everyone turned around to see Naruto reading his info card.

'I didn't even see him move' was the general thought of the rookies.

'Hmm, this guy has top secret information that only the Hokage, myself and my team knows, he must be a spy, I must inform jiji' thought the blond as he finished reading his card.

"Kabuto-san if you don't mind I want to keep the card, and the rest of the deck" said Naruto.

"Umm sure go ahead" thought the young med-nin while in his head it was 'SHIT Orochimaru-sama won't be happy'.

"NARUTO-BAKA SHOW US YOUR CARD!" screeched the pink monkey who escaped from the local zoo recently.

"No, but you can have this" said the young inventor giving the rest of the rookies a smaller card which Sasuke snatched happy to get some dirt on the blond and his team and read it aloud.

"Team 11

Members : Momochi Zabuza, Momchi Haku, Fu and Uzumaki Naruto.

Specialty : Tracking, Incapacitating and Heavy assault. We come, we fuck shit up, we leave" Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching.

"What the Hell was that you dobe? You making fun of us?" yelled Kiba irritated.

Naruto just calmly replied "Yes"

"Watch yourself you loser, you don't want to mess with me, you should just give up being a ninja, you are no match for an Uchiha, an elite such as me, now how about you turn around and leave the room and I can keep both these ladies company" said Sasuke smugly and gesturing for Haku and Fu who looked disgusted while Ino and Sakura looked slightly hurt then became angry at the new kunoichis for stealing their 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Yeah yeah heard it before, not caring about the first part as always, **but you watch your back you pitiful Uchiha and keep your distance from Fu-chan and Haku-chan or I'll shove a kunai so far up your ass you won't see the handle" **Sasuke just fumed at the blond and was about to retort when

**"**ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS TAKE A SEAT AND SHUT YOUR YAPS BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT" Yelled a giant of a man appearing in a puff of smoke along with a dozen or so chunin. The man wore his forehead protector on a bandanna, his outfit consisted of a black cloak with black clothes underneath.

When every genin took a seat the man whose name was Ibiki explained the rules of the first exam (same as canon).

Naruto flipped his paper and found that the questions were chunin level and they were mostly about tactics and math, being an inventor, he completed the test within 15 minutes then turned the paper around and discreetly observed the other participants. Fu was using her insects to bring the answers to her and Haku, the Hyuugas as well as the Uchiha were using their dojutsu, Temari and Samui both completed their tests and Tenten was using mirrors to pass the answers to Lee and herself.

After 30 minutes Ibiki told them to stop and informed them of the final question (again same as canon just watch it on YouTube except you have Fu and Haku in the background nodding at the blond's speech)

Suddendly a black cloth shot through the window shattering it and from inside it emerged a woman with a banner attached to the ceiling behind her reading 'MITARASHI ANKO, SEXY SNAKE MISTRESS OF KONOHA' but Team 11 saw something else written much smaller that made their eyes bug out 'and whose boyfriend is Momochi Zabuza Demon of the Mist'.

The trio were thinking 'What the...fuck? WHY DIDN'T ZABUZA TELL US HE WAS DATING, WAS THIS THE SOURCE OF THE NOISES AT NIGHT?'

"LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS I'M THE PROTOR OF THE SECOND EXAM FOLLOW ME TO TRAINING GROUND 44 NOW" Ibiki came from behind the banner and glared at Anko.

"Anko, you're early"

"Wow 32 teams, you're getting soft Ibiki"

"No we just might have a special bunch this year" said the interrogator looking at the blond smirking.

"Well then let's go!" shouted Anko with the rest of the genin following her.

**-End-**

**So? like it? love it? see you in a week!**

**Umm on second thought I'm NOT putting fem Kyuubi in the harem**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Path of Iron**

**A/N: Hey guys I don't own Naruto-ttebayo. Sorry for the long wait I had the final exams, thank you again for all the pleasant reviews, I edited my last chapter so it said that femKyuubi will NOT be in the harem, I'm replacing her with Karin, yeah...sorry for those who wanted her but I have my reasons a) Kyuubi sounded more like a guy in my earlier chapter so if I wanna make a female I need to go back and rewrite all this shit...troublesome and b) I just don't know how to make it happen and c) Karin is closer to Naruto as she is from his clan and had a sad life at the hands of Orochimaru. Also 7 girls is more than enough, I'm not like those guys who wanna make Naruto look like a total unfaithful pervert (like when they do a 12+ harem DAFUQ? I even read a fic where he was supposed to get 60 wives SIXTY Holy mother of GOD he was like fucking every girl he sees and she was like 'I'm TOTALLY okay with sharing you along with 59 other girls not like you'll forget about me right?') Yeah sorry about that but I reaaaaaaaaaaally hate this kind of fics, overkill is an understatement for those and it's also a huge offense to women everywhere ( btw I mean no offense I have a VERY deep respect for women and female writers on the site so I try to make some romance between Naruto and his girl/girls but you can see I'm not that talented PLEASE I need advice cuz most of the best romance fics are written by girls so it'll really help heheh THX ENJOY)**

**RANT OFF CHAPTER ON**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto and the rest of the genins just looked at the hyperactive woman for a moment, blinked then shuffled out of the room with team 11 dashing through the window. They arrived five minutes later in front of a HUGE forest with trees as tall as a building and metal fence surrounding it, their were multiple sounds emanating from the jungle-like forest resembling to roars from giant animals that scared a lot of the contestants. Naruto thought 'What the hell did the animals eat here? steroids or something?'

"Alright ya maggots welcome to my home away from home, training ground 44 or as it is called 'The Forest of Death', the second exam will be in that forest which is exactly 10 miles radius with a tower in the middle, it is surrounded by a fence which has 44 gates, the exam will be will be a scroll battle" said the tokubetsu (special) jounin with a sadistic grin unnerving the genin.

"Scroll battle?" asked Samui.

"Yes each team will be given a scroll at the beginning of the exam and you will have to fight another team for a second scroll. There is two groups of scrolls, the 'Heaven' and 'Earth" scrolls, you will have to arrive to the tower with both scrolls, you have a 5 day limit" explained Anko.

"FIVE DAYS? WHAT ABOUT FOOD?" Screamed Choji afraid.

"Hunt for some meat yourself, the forest is filled with creatures, some weak, some strange and strong that could eat a man in one bite..." trailed off Anko scaring the genin further but she frowned when she spotted team 11, they were completely ignoring her so she got an idea, she pulled out a kunai and tossed it at the blond's head expecting him to dodge. Surprisingly he didn't but he also did something that made the weakest genin faint from fright, he grabbed the kunai with his thumb and index fingers and bit a chunk out of it, everyone could literally hear the sound of metal hitting against metal in the young inventor's mouth, Naruto then swallowed and ate the rest of the kunai making all the genin bar Fu and Haku drop their jaws at the sight.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my k-k-ku-kunai?" stuttered Anko almost falling down.

"Mmmm tasty hope you still have some of those Anko-san although I'd appreciate some none poisoned metal, it makes me have stomach aches" said the blond while rubbing his belly and wiping his mouth with a napkin to wipe off the imaginary food stains while talking as if he was ordering a meal at a restaurant.

'Did he just eat a KUNAI? WTF?' thought everybody. Meanwhile in the Hokage office, the Sandaime who was observing the scene was on the ground laughing his ass off at the sight.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD HOLY MOTHER OF THE SAGE LOOK AT THOSE FACES HAHAHAHAHA"** Cackled the Kyuubi in the seal while rolling around, hell even his sibling Chomei who was normally as emotional as a rock was roaring in laughter, Naruto, Fu and Haku joined them in the laughter as they held onto themselves. Their was only one genin who was not gaping, a kusa genin hidden behind a straw hat looked at the blonde and licked his/her lips 'Such an intriguing ability.' She/he thought.

"You little sonovabitch did you just talk to me like some lowly waitress?" asked the snake mistress coming out of her stupor and appearing behind Naruto pressing against his back. Every one stopped laughing at this point and looked at the women with somewhat fear.

"Yes" was the blond's response.

…

...

…

…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT A PAIR OF STEEL DOWN THEIR KID… I like ya kid, Zabuza described you correctly!" Howled Anko in laughter.

"Ahem NOW BITCHES I WILL EXPLAIN THE RULES. 1) You do NOT open the scrolls until you reach the tower, if it is opened beforehand, the contestants are put under a powerful genjutsu that will knock them out until the end of the exam so you FAIL and 2) If a teammate is lost or killed you FAIL. THANK YOU FOR LISTENING now please go to get your scrolls and get designated to a gate. Also you'll need to sign those wavers so your village can't sue us if you die"

"D-d-d-die?" Asked a terrified Sakura, the Uchiha just scoffed thinking that an Uchiha somehow has immortality when it comes to fighting a non-Uchiha and Sai had that creepy smile on his face.

"Yeah you have to know that there is a high chance of death in those exams, this isn't your everyday stroll on the street you know pinky?" explained the woman infuriating Anko.

Every team went to get their scrolls and signed the wavers then moved to their gate. They waited for the signal from Anko to start.

"GOOO!" heard all the teams and they dashed, Team 11 was jumping through the thick trees.

***DAY 1***

Team 11 had an 'Earth' scroll and they searched for hours for any teams, Fu's bugs tracked down one team from Ame which was defeated quickly. Unfortunately, they had the same scroll so it was a waste of time. The rest of the day went by the same way with Fu using her bugs, Haku trying to sense chakra signatures as she was the teams best sensor and Naruto using his goggles to look out for anything suspicious.

***DAY 2***

This day was mostly uneventful for team 11 as they still failed to find a team with a 'Heaven' scroll. However during the afternoon, Naruto went on his own to hunt some food as the girls prepared the camp site when he suddenly heard a loud scream emanating from his right. The iron user turned and dashed in the direction of the scream, he arrived at a clearing where he witnessed a gigantic bear roaring at a young girl with red hair and exotic red eyes hidden under some nerdy but cute looking glasses, she had a brown top with blue pants and a kunai holster and a pouch on her legs, her hair style was strange as it was messy on one side while the other was flat and neat, her forehead protector had the symbol of the grass village on it.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARR" Umm roared…the bear, Naruto looked at it and thought 'SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK ARE THE NINJA FEEDING THOSE THINGS?'

**'Meh could be some of those special ninja pills'**

'Or they somehow learned the Akimichi's expansion jutsu'

**'To be frank kid I don't give flying shit about their size cuz they're still smaller than my dick'**

'Do you even have one? I thought you're a giant mass of chakra with no gender'

**Nope I am 200% pure manliness, or that's how Nibi put it last time I did her hehehehe' **the giant fox chuckled perversely.

The conversation was getting awkward so Naruto shut off the connection and jumped down in front of the girl startling her, she was about to scream again when she saw the blond smile a her making her drop her guard for the moment, however she remembered the bear and was about to warn Naruto but the latter just pulled back his fist and smashed it into the charging animal's muzzle making it howl in pain then pass out from the strength of the blow.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Naruto over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah" stuttered the girl still shaken up from her earlier encounter.

"Hey it's okay you don't need to be afraid I knocked that teddy bear out… Now where's your teammates and why didn't they help you?" asked the blond holding her close for comfort.

After a couple of minutes she stopped shacking and mustered the courage to speak.

"M-my teammates abandoned me… th-they said I was a waste of space and a nerdy whore… th-they tried to rape me but that bear came and killed them…" sniffed the girl. Naruto for his part felt his blood boil, those bastards so called ninja tried to rape their teammate? No. That didn't stand well with the blond, those scum were lucky the bear got them before he did.

Naruto saw the girl was about to break down and hugged her again making her feel a little better.

"There there it's alright…They're gone now okay?"

"O-okay thank you for saving me… I should probably be on my way now…" the red head trailed off while trying to stand but failing, however she felt herself being lifted by the blond, she blushed at the contact but looked at Naruto warily, that wasn't the first time she was treated nicely only to be back stabbed. The inventor noticed her gaze and smiled at her, he said that he would be taking her to his team's campsite so she could be treated, she was still weary so he told her that his teammates were both girls, she visibly relaxed at this and wrapped her arms around his neck while he carried her bridal style, he then dashed off to his team's camp site.

After an hour of tree jumping Naruto landed in front of his teammates with the red head still in his arms, Fu and Haku went to greet him but then noticed the girl in his arms and that she was bruised and a little wounded so they picked her up and went into their tent to patch her up. After about ten minutes the three girls went out and sat around the campfire where they saw Naruto working on his hat.

"Umm hi I wanted to thank you again for saving me …" trailed off the red head indicating that she ignored his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki I presume you already met Haku-chan and Fu-chan here?" stated the blond smiling at her. Fu and Haku smiled but the girl had a shocked face on.

"W-What? D-did you just say Uzumaki?" Asked the red head, at the blond's nod she tackled him in a crushing hug before he could respond much to team 11's surprise.

"Umm are you okay?" asked Haku.

"I-I'm sorry it's just my name is Karin Uzumaki." said the girl making team 11's jaws drop.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" was heard through all of Konoha.

"A-are y-you really an Uzumaki?" asked the iron user suspicious but the girl's eyes hid no deception in them so he reluctantly returned the hug, they were soon joined by Haku and Fu as they remained in that position for about half an hour.

They finally separated and Karin wiped away her tears "I-I c-can't believe after such a long time thinking I'm all a-alone I c-can finally meet some of m-my f-family." she stuttered looking at the ground.

"Hey it's alright I'm not gonna leave you okay?" answered the blond hugging her again, Fu and Haku while slightly jealous of Karin, smiled at the touching family reunion.

"O-Okay I just have a request." pleaded the girl.

"Sure what is it?" asked the inventor.

"C-can I join your village?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" was heard a second time through the village. The Sandaime was in his office and jumped at the sudden sound causing all his paperwork to scatter making his previous ten hour work of sorting papers worth nothing, Hiruzen Sarutobi twitched a couple of times, he had a pretty good hunch on the identity of the screamer "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO" was heard through the village.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN JOIN THE VILLAGE AREN'T YOU ALREADY A GRASS NIN?" asked Fu incredulously.

"N-not really, I was just a spy sent from my real master O-orochimaru the snake Sannin, he made me infiltrate Kusagakure to spy on the village, I'm sorry for the sudden question… it's just seeing a fellow Uzumaki after so long makes me want to stay near you Naruto… I wanna stay with my last family" Karin cried.

"Orochimaru?!" asked the team 11 shocked.

"Y-Yeah but I don't really have any loyalty to him, he just threatens me with torture via science experiments and death if I don't join him… Please just PLEASE let me join Konoha I wanna start over and get away from that, that FREAK" pleaded the red head on her knees. She was met with looks of pity from the girls and a comforting hug and soft smile from the blond, he was being compassionate, he knew what it was like to be alone and abused, that was a hell he wished for nobody.

"Alright we'll talk to the old man and see what we can do" said the blond separating from the sniffing red head, the latter sniffed then beamed at his declaration. She wouldn't be alone anymore; she could finally settle down with her clan mate and start a new life filled with new dreams.

"OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU (2 hours later)THANKYOUTHANKYOU….Thx 3" finished Karin making Fu and Haku sweat drop at her hyper activeness, they could see a _clan trait _between the two Uzumaki.

"Umm okay now that that's clear we should probably get to bed, you girls go to sleep I'll take the first watch, we still need a 'Heaven' scroll to succeed" said the blond at which the red head perked up.

"Wait you said you needed a 'Heaven' scroll?" she asked.

"Uuuh yeah?" answered Naruto.

"Then here that's our scroll! Take it as a thank you for saving me! I don't need it anyway" said Karin enthusiastically taking out a 'Heaven' scroll from her pack and handing it to the stunned group who smiled and thanked her. The girls then went into the tent for a much needed sleep.

***DAY 3***

Team 11 plus Karin woke up early at 4 am and sped towards the tower, they arrived there in about two hours (**a/n: if anybody tells me that it's a very short time for a ten mile trip well let me tell ya that an average _civilian_ adult runs at 10 miles per hour minimum so imagine a NINJA'S speed**). As they entered the tower, they saw a sentence written on the white wall in front of them that said 'If you lack_ then train your spirit, if you lack _then run in the fields'.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" asked the blonde, he was intelligent yes, but not a poet. Haku and Fu bonked him on the head then chided him for swearing but he just said that he was old enough to kill so he was old enough to get drunk, swear and have hot passionate- (BONK) another lump formed on his head courtesy of the three females who had atomic blushes along with nosebleeds.

"I think we need the scrolls for that, I can assume that the words 'Heaven' and 'Earth' fill the blanks… all in all I think it means that if you are not smart enough then study and if you are not strong enough then train your body" was the VERY smart explanation of the red head who pushed up her glasses to augment her 'smartass effect'.

"Wow you're good" said team 11 in unison making Karin blush furiously at the praise.

So, they opened both scrolls only for Naruto to scream "Drop them they're summoning seals!", to summarize it the scrolls went POOF and Zabuza appeared.

"Yo" said the former mist nin imitating his new bro Kakashi.

"Umm what's going on?" asked Haku confused.

"Yeah did we pass?" asked Fu.

"Yep ya little buggers passed, although you're second you did beat the other rookies and gained me whole lotta money. Anyway you have until the end of the exams to rest, the bedrooms are on the first floor and the cafeteria on the second now BOOZE HERE I COME" but before he could disappear he was caught by Naruto.

"WAIT we need to see the Hokage, Karin here has some vital info to deliver"

"Hmm alright come with me but after you meet him will you let me get my money?"

"You actually had a bet on us?" Haku asked her mentor incredulously.

"Yep and I gotta thank ya cause you wiped the floor with every other leaf team"

"Wait who was the first team to arrive?" asked Karin curious.

"Some Sand team that had a red haired midget looking like something crawled up his ass and died, a blond girl who had the strangest hairstyle and some dude wearing a black _catsuit_ and mascara all over his face making me seriously question his sexual orientation." Said the Jonin with no small amount of mirth making the whole team plus Karin chuckle at the description.

"The odd thing was that they arrived within the first two HOURS and the little emo didn't have a scratch on his face" continued Zabuza making Naruto and Fu narrow their eyes.

'Hey Kurama'

**'What do you want ya monkey?' grumble **the fox waking up from his slumber.

'What do you know about Shukaku?'

**'Oh you mean my little bro? Well he normally offers his vessel control over sand and an automatic defense to any physical attack but I gotta warn you he's batshit crazy…actually that's an understatement'**

Alright thank you fox'

Meanwhile Fu was also conversing with her tenant

'Hey Chomei'

**'What is it little larva? Something troubling you?' **asked the demonic beetle more cheerfully then her older sibling.

'Yeah actually I wanted some advice concerning that Gaara guy, you know ? the one with the Ichibi in his gut?'

**'Umm I suggest using you bugs to absorb his chakra or use speed to outrun his sand'**

'Okay thanks Cho'

The group arrived in front of the door leading to the Hokage's office in the tower, Zabuza knocked only to receive an 'Enter' from inside. They got into the room seeing Sarutobi behind a desk stacked with paperwork.

"Wow jiji work never ends?" asked an amused blond earning a VERY strong glare from his surrogate grandfather.

"Hokage-sama the gaki here wished to see you about some info that girl whose name was Karin I thonk, has." Said the jonin.

"Alright what is it Naruto-kun?" asked the old man.

"Wellll you see jiji, I found Karin-chan here in the forest, she was attacked by a bear so I saved her, I then took her to the campsite where Fu-chan and Haku-chan patched her up. Oh oh and guess what? Turns out she's an Uzumaki!"

"Really? That's incredible, I'm not surprised she has the trade mark red hair of the Uzumaki"

"Yeah, she's also a kunoichi from Kusa but here's the shocker, she said she's also a spy for Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru? The snake sannin? Are you serious?" Zabuza almost yelled.

"Yeah but she said that since I'm her only family left she wants to stay close to me so she told me that she wishes to defect from Kusa and Orochimaru to join us, she's even willing to give us info"

"Yup" nodded the red head.

"Hmm well Naruto this is a difficult situation, because Kusa is an enemy village so if they ever heard of Karin-chan's defection they might wage war to protect the secret s of their village so I don't think I can let her join our forces"

"Bu-but Jiji her teammates are dead so their was no witnesses, furthermore if you let her join I'll tell you the seret to defeat paperwork"

Faster then anybody could blink, Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Kami no Shinobi and Sandaime Hokage was on his knees in front of Naruto in a pleading position with a puppy dog look at it's paroxysm.

**'Holy Fuck he's faster than the Yellow Flash' **screamed the fox in his cage extremely surprised.

"PLEASE OH PLEASE OH GREAT NARUTO-SAMA TELL ME HOW TO DEFEAT THE EEEEEEEEEVIIIIIL PAPERWORK I'LL DO ANYTHING DO YOU HEAR ME? ANYTHING!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT just calm down Jiji…What I want is for Karin-chan to have citizenship in Konoha and be able to join the military force."

"***Ahem***Okay it's settled I'll do it if you tell me the secret AND if she gives up whatever vital info she has on my traitorous student."

"Student?" asked the three girls who received nods from the Sandaime, he proceeded to explain the situation leading to Orochimaru's betrayal of the leaf.

"As for my end of the bargain well the only major info aside from the location of some of the pedo's bases is that my ex-boss was planning an invasion against the Leaf along with Suna by posing as their Kazekage during the chuunin exam finals and Kabuto Yakushi is secretly his right hand man and main spy. That's about it for now but their's still more details that will figure in my written report" Explained Karin making the whole room gasp.

'I'm not that surprised about Kabuto, he seemed suspicious' thought team 11.

"Wow an invasion? I gotta prepare some supplies… maybe store my Icha Icha" said the swordsman earning him a slap to the back of the head from Haku who mumbled something about 'ero-tou-san'.

'Just as I thought… my student how far you have fallen' thought the old leader.

"We will prepare for this invasion accordingly, thank you Karin-san now Naruto TELL MEEEEE" yelled Hiruzen.

"Anyway Jiji the secret to defeating paperwork is simply… (Cue drum roll)… Shadow Clones"

Ta dum tss

The Hokage looked at Naruto dumbly then ushered them out of the room, when they were outside they heard some colorful words that would make a sailor blush coupled with a huge racket. When the gang peeked inside they found the office looking as if a tornado has just passed by or if said work place was the victim of a Fuuton technique, the Hokage was for his part banging his head on his wooden desk which had a dent in it that looked oddly like the old man's face, they all had massive sweat drops so they left like they came, Zabuza via sunshin and Naruto and the girls went to the first floor where they found a room to sleep for the night.

The next day Naruto woke up to a strange sight, Fu and Haku were on either side of him cuddling his arms while sleeping, and Karin was doing the same except with his stomach. His reaction? He pulled a Hinata and fainted from the blood rushing to his head.

After half an hour he woke up to find that the other girls had left, he was sad because he thought that they left because of the embarrassment or because they thought he was a pervert. He made his way to the bathroom which was HUGE, I mean it looked more like a hot springs then a regular bathroom. Anyway he opened the door and froze… here in front of him was what could only be described as angels, Karin, Fu and Haku were all naked except for the towels that hid their private parts but hugged their bodies firmly.

Haku had porcelain skin with curves in all the right places; she was developed in the chest area to about a CC-cup and had a firm butt, her legs were long and toned and her hair reached to her ass.

Fu had very tanned skin, although her bust was smaller then Haku, only reaching a small C-cup but she made up for it with her toned body and aspiring hourglass figure and she had a very round posterior.

As for Karin, well she had pale skin and a petite body but her red hair and eyes made her look incredibly cute and exotic; even though she had a smaller bust then the other girls her petite figure just added to her beauty.

Naruto did the only thing any straight hormonal teenager would do, he flew back via nosebleed and hit the opposing wall rendering him unconscious; the girls just blinked then giggled and walked over to the blond, they picked him up, wiped the blood from his nose and put him on his bed.

**END**

**Sorry about the wait next chapter is about 50% done **

**Anyway I got something to say to you Kishimoto: WTF? I remembered that there was a BARRIER TEAM detecting intruders in the leaf so how in the name of GOD did the invasion happen and took the leaf by SURPRISE? I MEAN SERIOUSLY WERE THOSE GUYS ASLEEP WHEN IT HAPPENED?**

**RANT OFF**

**See you soon**


End file.
